


Spirites, Solutions et Scandinaves

by hells_half_acre, Klouh



Series: L'Univers Dément [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Season/Series 06
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Il en faut du monde pour sauver une âme de la perdition !





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seers, Souls, and Scandinavians](https://archiveofourown.org/works/402132) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 

> Notes de l'auteure : posté initialement sur LJ en juillet 2011
> 
> Notes de la traductrice : Le titre initial est "Seers, Souls and Scandinavians", ce qui donne littéralement en français : "Voyants, Âmes et Scandinaves". Je tenais à garder l’allitération, et si je suis assez satisfaite du 'spirite', je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que 'souffle vital'... Donc j'en ai discuté avec l'auteure, qui m'a suggéré un autre mot en S qui fonctionne aussi :) Je tenais pas spécialement à cette lettre S, mais ça s'est trouvé comme ça... Sinon j'avais 'Voyants, Vies et Vikings', mais il y avait déjà une fic avec la lettre V ;)  
Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, à me corriger, à dire ce que vous en pensez !!  
Tout commentaire sur l'histoire sera transmis à l'auteure originale du texte.

L'allée était sombre, étroite et sale. Heureusement, la pluie atténuait la puanteur de l'urine, même si l'odeur lui faisait toujours se retrousser les lèvres de dégoût. Il se dirigea avec confiance vers la porte qui pendouillait de travers sur ses gonds. Sa seule protection contre la pluie était sa lourde cape de laine avec sa capuche qu'il avait prit dans le placard de son père ce matin-là.

Cela, son père lui avait appris ; comment se déplacer dans les endroits les plus viles sans les laisser vous toucher, sans qu'ils abiment votre fierté. Dans ce temps-là, son père aurait dit : "Tu vois ce à quoi les grandes forces ont été réduites ? Regarde comment on souffre sans le Seigneur des Ténèbres," et il aurait imaginé l'allée plus propre, il aurait blâmé les amoureux des moldus pour l'odeur qui s'accrochait à ses chaussures. Désormais, cependant... désormais il était plus avisé. C'était là où ces "grandes forces" méritaient d'être. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été victorieux, Merlin et les cieux nous en gardent, le monde entier aurait été une allée sombre et humide qui puait l'urine et la bile.

Le bon côté des choses, était que la population de ce genre d'endroit était on ne peut plus discrète.

Ça ne servait à rien de frapper ; ou peut-être était-ce seulement le premier test. Il laissa la porte s'ouvrir grand avec fracas et attendit que ses yeux s'ajustent à la lumière encore plus faible. Sa cape dégoulinait sur le plancher gondolé de l'entrée. Quelques marches menait vers les cuisines d'un pub, et à côté un escalier branlant descendait vers les abysses d'une cave. Drago détestait les caves.

"Alors vous êtes venu," dit une voix venue d'en bas.

"Oui," répondit-il, bien que ce soit plutôt évident.

"Entrez," l'appela la voix. "Gardez votre manteau."

"Avec plaisir," répondit Drago tandis qu'il descendait prudemment les marche, en étant accueilli par un air encore plus humide que dehors.

La pièce était à moitié pleine de stockage pour le pub, et à moitié une pièce de vie piètrement nettoyée. Elle était éclairée par quelques lampes à huile de ci de là. De grandes tapisseries pendaient, en lieu et place de paravents, mais leurs images étaient trop vieilles et effacées pour être reconnues. Drago crut y voir une femme tenant plusieurs têtes sur l'une d'entre elle, mais ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être un homme dégustant un rôti.

Drago garda les yeux sur la vieille silhouette courbée, qui enfilait des épais gants en peau de dragon. Le vieil homme lui avait été recommandé ; et bien, pas tant recommandé que suggéré avec mépris à Drago quand il avait tenté de passer par des canaux officiels pour parler à quelqu'un en possession de l’œil.

"Il me déteste pour mon manque d'altruisme," dit le vieil homme. "Il croit que je devrais utiliser mon don comme lui, pour aider le ministère et vivre confortablement d'un salaire gouvernemental, allocations, pension. Une prison dorée."

"Quoi, et abandonner tout ça ?" marmonna Drago en resserrant sa cape autour de lui. Il y avait probablement de la moisissure derrière les tapisseries.

Le vieil homme rit et attrapa un plateau en métal plein de braises dans un coin, et le posa brusquement sur une solide table basse en bois. Drago vit les lourds pieds métalliques du plateau s'enfoncer sur la surface de la table.

L'homme agita un gant pour désigner toute la pièce humide, “C'est pour l'ambiance.”

"Vous avez ruiné votre table," dit Drago.

"Est-ce que je vous dis comment faire votre boulot, M. Malefoy ?" répondit l'homme en levant un sourcil.

"Comment savez vous mon nom ?" demanda Drago.

"Vous attendiez pas à grand chose, hein ?" dit le vieil homme. Drago ouvrit la bouche mais l'homme le fit taire d'un geste. "Des bêtises, oui, je sais que c'est ce que vous dites de tout ça ; et pourtant vous voilà."

"J'ai épuisé toutes mes ressources," admit Drago. "J'ai seulement pensé... je ne sais pas ce que j'ai cru."

"Vous étiez frustré, et puis vous avez entendu les rumeurs, mais personne ne donnerait à un ancien Mangemort ce genre d'habilitation de sécurité ; et vous ne risquerez pas une once du peu de confiance qu'on a en vous, pas même en étant le petit garçon de course de Potter."

"Comment osez-vous !" Drago se raidit. "Je ne suis pas-"

"Pas cette fois, non, mais il vous a déjà utilisé dans de tels buts. Je n'ai pas tort," dit le vieil homme. Il indiqua un tabouret bas de l'autre côté de la table basse qui supportait maintenant le plateau de braises. "Si vous arrêtez de me juger,

j'arrêterais de vous juger, et nous pourrons mener notre affaire à l'amiable."

"Très bien," dit Drago. Il écarta sa cape et s'assit. Le vieil homme se tourna et ouvrit un coffre dans un coin de la pièce.

"Vous êtes venu pour demander des nouvelles de quelqu'un des Amériques, oui ?" demanda l'homme en dépliant un tissu dans le coffre pour en sortit un morceau de bois finement découpé.

"Les États-Unis d'Amérique," dit Drago. "D'après ce que j'ai compris, il n'en est jamais sorti avant l'année dernière."

"Mmm," dit le vieil homme, et il sortit un autre morceau de bois plus clair.

Il referma le coffre et retourna vers la table. Il posa les deux morceaux de bois au dessus des braises.

"Pensez à lui," dit l'homme.

Drago avait à peine pensé à son nom, quand les deux pièces de bois s'enflammèrent. Elles brûlèrent haut et fort, se cassant et craquant sous la chaleur ; le bois se brisa en éclat et des étincelles volèrent, les plus grosses tombaient sur la table et roussissaient le bois.

"Pensez à lui et regardez la flamme," répéta l'homme.

Alors Drago pensa. Il pensa à son arrivée à Boston, et sa rencontre avec un étranger qui portait le visage de Harry. Un petit garçon derrière qui se tenait là, menaçant comme s'il faisait deux fois sa taille... et c’était le cas. Il se rappela de sa curiosité et de ses questions en entrant dans la chambre du Département des Mystères, son inquiétude quand Harry avait eu besoin de son aide. Il se rappela du bref regard de panique que Sam lui avait lancé quand il avait avec sarcasme demandé s'il avait jamais eu l'impression d'être maudit. Il pensa à l'avertissement dans la voix de Sam quand il avait sorti sa baguette. Il pensa au rapide pardon de celui-ci quand Drago lui avait lancé sort, par peur et par réflexe, quand il avait appris qu'ils étaient Chasseurs. Il pensa aux dossiers qu'il avait lu sur la vie de Sam. Il pensa à Sam, menaçant son père, et souriant à son fils.

Il pensa à tout ça tout en fixant le feu, jusqu'à ne voir plus que lui. Il se demanda si le vieil homme avait éteint les lampes à huile qui éclairaient encore la pièce froide et humide quand il s'était assis, mais il ne tourna pas la tête pour vérifier.

Il regarda plutôt les flammes monter et danser, et brûler les morceaux de bois clair et foncé comme s'ils étaient fait de papier. Et il pensa à toutes les questions auxquelles il voulait des réponses, et aux frères, qui s'étaient débrouillés d'une façon ou d'une autre pour devenir ses amis si rapidement.

"Posez vos questions," dit le vieil homme.

Drago ne savait pas combien de temps avait passé, mais soudain les morceaux de bois n'étaient que braises parmi les braises sur le plateau de métal, qui projetait toujours une lumière orangée sur le dessus de la table et sur le visage ridé du vieil homme.

"Sam Winchester-" commença Drago dans un murmure.

"Sam Winchester vit," dit le vieil homme. Drago releva brutalement la tête. Les yeux de l'homme passèrent doucement au dessus des braises et son regard sembla pénétrer l'âme de Drago ; son visage sinistre dans la lumière orange. "Sam Winchester hurle."

Drago sentit la terreur le prendre, il voulait fuir, et pourtant il était figé. Il ne comprenait pas.

"Le corps cherche le plaisir," dit le vieil homme, son regard de nouveau sur les braises. "L'esprit raisonne. Et l'âme..." Un craquement dans la braise produit soudain une flopée d'étincelles. "L'âme souffre dans le temps sans fin."

"Comment-" commença Drago dont la voix se brisa sur ce simple mot.

"Quelqu'un a fait une erreur," dit le vieil homme.

"Qui ? Qu'est-"

"Il n'était pas assez puissant, pas seul," dit l'homme. "Ce que vous voulez ne peut être fait par des mortels."

"Alors quoi ?"

"La Vie et la Mort, toutes deux sont connues sous de nombreux noms. Elles n'ont besoin que d'un claquement de doigt, et pourtant... Et pourtant elles ne s'impliqueront pas sans bonne raison. Mais de telles situations sont désespérées... peut-être, ah, mais ce n'est pas clair. Sam Winchester vit et Sam Winchester hurle... dans le temps sans fin et insondable. Sam Winchester vit et Sam Winchester souffre." L'homme s'arrêta de parler en secouant la tête puis marmonna : "La Vie et la Mort. La Vie et la Mort, beaucoup de noms mais toujours les mêmes."

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?" demanda Drago en regardant les braises, en souhaitant pouvoir y voir la même chose que le vieil homme. "Qu'est-ce qu'on est sensé faire ?"

"Ça, je ne peux le dire," dit le vieil homme.

"Ne pouvez pas ou ne voulez pas ?" demanda Drago.

"Peux pas," dit l'homme en souriant légèrement. "Maintenant, posez votre autre question ; nous n'avons exploré que la moitié."

Drago tourna la tête et regarda sa propre main pâle qui agrippait sa cape trempée de pluie. Le but de sa visite avait été Sam ; toutes ses recherches cette année avaient portées sur lui. Ça ne semblait pas correct de-

"Ne demanderait-il pas lui même ?" fit doucement le vieil homme.

"Son frère," dit Drago en regardant de nouveau le feu. "Comment- Que- Est-ce..."

"Hmmm." Le vieil homme remit le gant en peau de dragon et enleva le plateau en métal de la table. Puis d'un geste de la main, les lampes à huile du mur s'allumèrent de nouveau. Drago crut un instant qu'il allait être renvoyé sans réponse, mais le vieil homme se mit à étudier les marques de brûlures de la table.

"Le frère vit. Avec mélancolie, mais pas seul," dit l'homme. "Il tient sa promesse, mais cela s'arrêtera bientôt et il y aura soulagement, culpabilité, et trahison."

"S'arrêtera comment ?" demanda Drago.

"Le corps viendra à lui, et cela viendra ici ; il y aura de la joue, mais courte et mal placée," dit l'homme. "C'est tout ce que je vois."

"Je ne comprends pas," dit Drago. "Que voulez-vous dire, le corps ? Qui viendra ici ?"

"C'est comme je l'ai dit. Sam Winchester vit et Sam Winchester hurle de souffrance. C'est vous qui avez lu et rencontré les frères. C'est vous qui avez les outils pour comprendre. Je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un diseur de bonne-aventure d'arrière cour. Je ne sais rien de ses hommes, ou de comment ils ont été séparés. Je ne sais rien de l'erreur, ou de comment elle peut être rectifiée. Maintenant, le payement ; les heures ont passées, M. Malefoy, et votre femme se demande où vous êtes."

*

George lisait les comptes du mois quand il entendit son nom.

"George ? ... ou Ron ?" fit une voix dans la radio dans le coin ; radio que George avait connectée au stand d'Oreilles à Rallonge dans la boutique. Les noms furent suivis d'un soupir audible. "Pourriez-vous... J'ai un message pour Potter, si l'un de vous pouvait venir au comptoir, j'apprécierais. Si seulement vous écoutez... Harry a dit que-"

"Tu parles à qui, papa ?" demanda une petite voix.

"À personne," répondit l'adulte d'un ton beaucoup plus doux que quand il parlait aux Oreilles. "Potter a enfin fini par me rendre fou... hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ? Ton père est devenu fou. Personne ne sait ce que je pourrais faire. Peut-être que je vais me mettre à manger des adorables petits garçons ! Oh, regardez, en voilà un !"

Soudain la radio craqueta du piaillement du rire de l'enfant, qui fut rapidement rejoint par un rire plus grave et chaud, alors que les deux personnes s'éloignaient du micro.  
  
George réalisa qu'il souriait tout seul. Cela avait été adorable d'une façon absolument compromettante. Il marqua attentivement sa page dans le livre de compte et retourna vers le magasin comme demandé. Ce n'était pas une grosse journée, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait prit le temps de regarder les finances.

Isabella releva la tête de la caisse, d'où elle encaissait les achats d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. Elle lança à George un regard curieux, puis regarda vers l'avant du magasin avec une légère inquiétude ; et oui, George pouvait voir le haut d'une tête blonde juste devant l'étalage de bonbons pour sécher les cours.

"Tout va bien, M. Weasley ?" demanda-t'elle quand George approcha.

"Oui, très bien Izzy, je suis juste fatigué de regarder tous ces chiffres ; me suis dit que je viendrais par ici faire une petite pause," répondit George. "En fait, ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas occupé de la caisse. Et si vous alliez voir à l'arrière si on n'a reçu de nouvelles commandes par hibou, et je m'occuperais du magasin un moment, okay ?"

"Oui monsieur," dit-elle.

"Arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur, Izzy," sourit George.

"Désolée mon-M. Weas-George," dit Isabella.

"Vingt minutes," sourit George. "Si les commandes ne vous prennent pas aussi longtemps, vous pouvez prendre un thé et vous reposez un peu." Isabella hocha la tête et disparut à l'arrière. George tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Malefoy, mais très rapidement, avant qu'il ne s'occupe à re-remplir l'étalage de plumes au coin du comptoir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Malefoy s'approcha de la caisse avec son fils perché sur la hanche. Il posa deux voitures mécaniques neuves moldues sur le comptoir. Scorpius sourit à pleines dents à George.

"Bonjour," dit George au garçon. "Je vois que vous avez trouvé notre sélection de jouets moldus."

"Scorpius aime les voitures," dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante. Il bougea Scorpius sur son bras pour pouvoir atteindre la poche intérieure de sa lourde cape noire.

"Vraiment ?" demanda George à Scorpius.

"Oui," dit-il. "Elles font vroum ! Et celles-là avancent toutes seules ! Et mon ami m'a montré une vraie voiture ! Grand-Père a dit que c'est... quelque chose de méchant... mais Papa dit de ne pas écouter Grand-Père et que les voitures sont formidables, parce qu'elles avancent même sans magie ! Celles-là sont magiques, mais c'est pas grave ; parce que c'est des jouets, pas des vraies voitures."

Malefoy était lentement devenu rouge vif pendant tout ce petit discours, et George n'aurait pas pu cacher son sourire même si on l'avait menacé d'une baguette.

"Je vais te dire un secret, Scorpius," dit George. "Ces jouets ne sont pas magiques non plus. Ils sont aussi fait par des moldus, et ils fonctionnent grâce à quelque chose appelée la 'mécanique' ; pas de magie du tout."

Les yeux de Scorpius s'ouvrirent grand et il sourit avec bonheur en regardant les deux petits jouets sur le comptoir comme s'ils contenaient tous les secrets de l'univers.

"Il est adorable," dit George en regardant enfin vraiment Malefoy, avec un clin d’œil. "Je comprends pourquoi tu voulais le manger."

Malefoy rougit encore plus. Il ressortit la main de sa poche et posa 2 galions et une petite enveloppe blanche sur le comptoir.

"Très bien, euh, cela devrait être suffisant, merci," dit Malefoy. George hocha la tête et glissa l'enveloppe dans un coin sûr sous le comptoir, tout en faisant sonner la vieille caisse enregistreuse pour y déposer les pièces. Il mit les deux petites voitures dans un petit sac et le tendit à Scorpius, qui serra immédiatement ses achats dans les bras.

"Merci pour votre contribution, MM. Malefoy," sourit George en soulevant un chapeau imaginaire.

"De rien, M. Weasley !" déclara Scorpius avant de se tourner vers son père. "Papa ?" dit-il en lui poussant l'épaule.

"Oh, euh, oui, passez une bonne soirée, M. Weasley," obéit Malefoy. Scorpius lui fit un signe de tête approbateur, et Malefoy laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se diriger vers la porte. George sourit. Puis une fois qu'ils furent sortis, ils se tourna vers la photographie de lui et Fred suspendue derrière le comptoir.

"Drago Malefoy qui élève un amoureux des moldus, est-ce que tu aurais pensé vivre pour voir ce jour ?" demanda George. Il fit une courte pause avant de lever les yeux au ciel. "Ce n'est pas insensible, c'est une façon de parler !"

Fred-la-Photographie tira la langue.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry était assis dans son bureau. Des papiers étaient éparpillés sur la table, certains rangés et organisés, d'autres faisant seulement semblant. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et les fixa ; peut-être que la force de sa frustration lui montrerait une réponse quant à ce que tout ceci signifiait.

Au début, ça avait été un projet qui leur avait pris tout leur temps libre ; ils se voyaient toutes les semaines pour discuter de leurs trouvailles. Enfin, lui, Ron et Hermione se voyaient toutes les semaines ; Drago croisait Harry au bureau et secouait la tête. Bientôt, étant donné les impasses et les recherches qui leur semblaient inutiles, leurs vies avaient repris le dessus. Il y avait eu un réseau sous-terrain de trafiquants de reliques noires, pour lequel Harry et Ron avaient dû mettre en place une équipe spéciale d'Aurors. Hugo avait attrapé otites sur otites et Hermione et Ron avaient commencé à utiliser leur temps libre pour dormir ou rester assis avec l'air hébété. Drago avait dû cesser de faire exprès de croiser Harry dans les couloirs, parce que Harry ne le croisait plus qu'une fois par mois tout au plus. Et au lieu de secouer la tête, Drago le dévisageait d'un air hautain, comme si _Harry_ était celui qui leur faisait tous défaut ; et peut-être était-ce le cas.

Et puis il y avait eu les nouvelles d'Amérique. Selon la requête de Harry, Phil le tenait informé. Les Chasseurs n'étaient pas de son Département, mais le Ministère Américain était petit et il n'était pas rare que tout le monde connaisse les affaires des autres. Un vieux clan de Chasseurs avait soudain repris de l'activité, et semblait s'être rassemblé autour d'un nouveau leader. En soit, ce n'était pas une nouvelle particulièrement inquiétante, mais le nom avait attiré l'attention d'Harry ; Campbell. Harry savait que Sam et Dean étaient des Winchester jusqu'à l'os, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que cette activité du côté de leur lignée maternelle devait être ignorée. Cela semblait vraiment être un timing bizarre : dès que le dernier Winchester avait pris sa retraite, le clan Campbell avait soudain refait surface.

En plus de ça, les monstres moldus agissaient bizarrement. Si Harry n'était pas plus avisé, et en réalité, il ne l'était pas, il pourrait croire qu'ils rassemblaient leurs forces. Les Voyants le confirmaient plutôt, d'après ce que le Département des Mystères était autorisé à dire à Harry en tout cas. On parlait d'une tempête qui enflait, de guerre à venir et de guerre déjà commencée, d'un bouleversement au Ciel, et de quelque chose que les Voyants ne nommaient que 'le véhicule vide'.

Harry avait aussi un paquet de lettres envoyés par Bobby Singer à Hermione. Il avait essayé de trouver un genre de sens caché dans ses lignes, parce que même s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, il ne pouvait pas croire que Bobby Singer ait arrêter de tenter de sauver Sam. Il était vrai que M. Singer avait insisté sur le fait que Sam avait fait son choix et qu'il était important qu'ils le respectent tous ; mais ça ne semblait juste... pas bien. Harry avait commencé à se demander si Bobby n'était pas peut-être parfaitement au courant de l'infructuosité de leurs recherches et qu'il n'essayait pas seulement de se faire à cette déception à sa manière.

Il y avait la petite enveloppe blanche de Drago qu'il avait reçu via George. Celui-ci lui avait ensuite bizarrement demandé s'il connaissait des livres moldus pour les enfants à propos de la mécanique, en prétendant que c'était maillon qu'un blague glorieuse qu'il voulait tenter. Harry l'avait dirigé vers une librairie du coin, avant d'ouvrir l’enveloppe qui portait l'écriture plutôt prétentieuse de Drago. Il avait espéré, bien sûr, que celui-ci était tombé sur quelque chose de brillant. Mais il avait plutôt trouvé d'autres devinettes de Divination provenant d'une source extrêmement douteuse et les excuses les plus humbles de Drago disant qu'il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources et qu'il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer que Harry avait eu "plus de chance comme d'habitude."

Seulement, ça n'avait pas été le cas. Pas du tout. Harry n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire de nouveau face un jour à Dean Winchester ; pas après avoir échoué de façon si spectaculaire la seule fois où Dean avait vraiment eut besoin de lui.

Il y avait des voix en bas? Harry se demanda si Ginny avait allumé la radio, mais il reconnut la voix de Ron, et le babil enchanté de Rose ; puis il entendit de nombreux pas dans l’escalier, et soudain Ron, Hermione et Ginny entraient tous ensemble par la porte avec des expressions à la fois ravies et incrédules.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Harry.

"J'ai reçu une lettre de Bobby," dit Hermione en brandissant des papiers pliés.

"Il a trouvé quelque chose ?" demanda Harry.

"Mieux encore," sourit-elle. Elle ouvrit la lettre et se mit à lire :

_Chère Hermione, et ses amis,_

_Ça commence à se savoir par ici, alors je me suis dit que je pouvais bien vous le dire aussi. J'espère seulement que vous me pardonnerez de vous l'avoir caché si longtemps._

_Sam est revenu. Il est revenu il y presqu'un an maintenant, pas si longtemps après être parti. Il m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à Dean, ou à vous. Il avait une bonne raison pour ça, sinon je n'aurais jamais été d'accord. Dean le sait maintenant, et il est pas ravi que je ne lui ai rien dit. Sachez que je voulais lui dire, et à vous aussi ; mais comme j'ai dit, Sam m'avait fait promettre. Peut-être que c'était idiot de ma part, mais je mets ça sur le compte du choc de le revoir quand je croyais que ça n'arriverait plus jamais._

_Bon, évidemment, il n'est plus exactement le même que quand il est parti ; c'était pareil avec Dean ceci dit, quand j'y repense. Vous ne le connaissiez pas encore, bien sûr, donc vous ne verriez pas la différence ; mais l'Enfer, ça vous change une personne, qu'importe combien de temps on y reste. Sam n'en parle pas. Dean non plus._

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous le dire avant, vraiment. Si ça change quelque chose, j'en ai discuté avec Sam à chaque fois que je le voyais. Il était convaincu que vous l'auriez dit à Dean, et il voulait donner à son frère une chance d'avoir une vie normale. Dean ne serait jamais resté à l'écart s'il avait su que Sam était revenu ; et on a tous les deux pensé qu'il avait trouvé son ticket de sortie, et la dernière chose qu'on voulait, c'était le ramener._

_Mais comme je disais, il sait maintenant. Un Djiin a fini par le trouver, Sam a dû intervenir pour l'aider ; et voilà. Dean et sa nouvelle famille vont bien, au fait, donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Dean est en colère de ne pas avoir été mis au courant, et je ne lui en veux pas. Il vit toujours avec la famille pour le moment, mais maintenant qu'il sait que Sam est par là... et bien, le temps nous le dira je suppose._

_Donc je voulais vous dire que vous pouviez arrêter vos recherches ; on ne sait pas qui a ramené Sam, on ne va pas cracher dans la soupe. Personne n'a dû vendre son âme cette fois et c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Encore une fois, toutes mes excuses pour ne pas vous l'avoir dit plus tôt ; mais je mets ça sur le compte de Sam, donc débrouillez-vous avec lui. Je sais que c'est ce que Dean a fait._

_Amicalement,_

_Bobby_

Harry dévisagea Hermione, puis lui arracha presque la lettre des mains pour la lire lui-même.

Ce. Total. Bâtard.

Harry était déchiré entre vouloir aller en Amérique pour serrer Sam dans ses bras, ou aller en Amérique pour lui envoyer son poing sur la figure. Comment avait-il pu penser que leur cacher ça puisse être pour le mieux ? C'était tellement insensible pour ses amis... non, pas seulement ses amis, son _frère_ ; comment avait-il pu faire ça à _Dean_ ?

"Oh, ne sois pas fâché, Harry," plaida Hermione. "C'est une bonne nouvelle ; et je sais... Je sais que c'est blessant qu'il nous ai laissé croire... qu'il ait laissé Dean croire-"

"Qu'il souffrait un tourment éternel en Enfer !" dit Harry. "On était tellement désespéré de trouver un moyen de l'aider que Malefoy a même pensé à-" Harry s'interrompit quand Ron s'avança en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Pas de raison d'en vouloir au messager, Harry," dit-il.

"Oui, oui," dit Harry. "Désolé Hermione."

"Lis la lettre, Harry," dit Hermione. "Bobby dit juste là que Sam... qu'il n'est peut-être pas complètement pareil. Peut-être que son jugement est un peu obscurci, et Bobby a accepté parce que ça le contrariait ou quelque chose comme ça. Je doute qu'il aurait menti à Dean sans une bonne raison."

Harry acquiesça. Maintenant, au lieu d'être en colère, il était inquiet ; est-ce que quelqu'un essayait de faire chanter Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien garder Sam loin de son frère si longtemps ?

"Je devrais essayer de contacter Dean," dit Harry. "Et écrire à Malefoy."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait faire d'ailleurs ?" dit Ron. "Il allait pas utiliser la magie noire, hein ?"

Harry secoua la tête. "Non, non, rien de tout ça. T'inquiète pas. C'est Malefoy ; il est pas exactement du genre impulsif. Il fera des suggestions, mais il est pas près de se mettre en danger pour quelqu'un d'autre."

"Connard," marmonna Ron.

"Hey, donnez moins 10 minutes pour écrire quelques lettres, et je vous rejoins dans la cuisine pour boir une verre, okay ?" suggéra Harry. "Je ne veux pas distraire Teddy de ses exams, mais contrairement à d'autres," Harry agita la lettre, "je crois que ce serait un peu cruel de garder ça pour moi."

"Je vais aérer le bon vin," sourit Ginny avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. "Et plus on a laissé 5 enfants seuls une vingtaine de minutes. Je frémis rien qu'à penser à l'état du salon."

Harry rit tandis que Ron et Hermione se précipitaient en dehors de la pièce pour aller voir les enfants. Il y avait peu de dégâts que des enfants pouvaient causer dans un foyer de sorcier qui ne soient pas réversibles avec des sorts, mais ça ne signifiaient pas qu'on pouvait les laisser faire n'importe quoi.

Harry fit dans sa tête une liste des gens à qui il devait écrire immédiatement. Drago, Teddy, George, le Professeur McGonagall...

Mais d'abord, il prit le miroir lisse de sa poche et essaya d’appeler Dean.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

*

"Tu crois qu'on aura les licornes à l'écrit ?" demanda Iggy à Penelope, alors que Teddy s'asseyait pour le petit-déjeuner.

"Florence pense pas," répondit Penelope. "On a travaillé ensemble.

"J'espère pas," dit Nate. "J'en sais beaucoup plus sur les Sombrals. Passez la confiture à Teddy. Il a besoin de sucre pour se réveiller le matin."

"Tu es adorable," sourit Teddy.

De la confiture et du pain apparurent miraculeusement devant lui, et il s'y plongea avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Il y eut un hululement venant de la fenêtre ouverte près du plafond, et le courrier du matin arriva dans la pièce une seconde plus tard. Certains élèves étaient abonnés à la Gazette du Sorcier, et Teddy savaient que certains des plus âgés attendaient des réponses de candidatures pour le travail. Teddy fut un peu surpris de voir Muffin arriver et se poser gracieusement sur la table. Il posa avec précaution une enveloppe blanche sur l'assiette de Teddy à côté de sa tartine de couverture.

"Salut Fin," dit Teddy. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

Teddy reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Harry ; donc ce n'était pas seulement James, Albus ou Lily qui lui avaient fait des dessins, ce qui était ce que Muffin lui apportait en général. Teddy avait 3 ans de dessins grossiers au fond de sa valise.

Muffin hochait la tête d'excitation, et Teddy se rendit compte que presque toute la tablée le regardait avec curiosité. 'Oui,' pensa-t'il. 'Le grand Harry Potter écrit à son filleul à l'occasion, comme n'importe quel autre parrain, merci beaucoup.'

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et tint la lettre proche de lui comme d'habitude pendant qu'il lisait. Puis il relit. Puis il prit une grande inspiration et pinça sa propre jambe sous la table ; et puis il relit pour la troisième fois.

"Teddy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda prudemment Andy. Teddy déglutit.

"C'est... une bonne nouvelle," dit Teddy.

"Quelle genre de bonne nouvelle ?" demanda Iggy. "Parce que tu as l'air un peu... euh..."

"Sam est vivant," dit Teddy, puis il sourit, et il sentit ses cheveux passer au blond et rose de bonheur, et ses yeux devinrent verts. "Sam est revenu, et il est... il est vivant."

"Comment... ?"

Qu'est-ce que..."

Teddy regarda de l'autre côté de la table vers Nate, qui le regardait avec des yeux incrédules. Puis il fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, et qui était de grimper par dessus la table pour plaquer Nate au sol dans ses bras ; et ça ne sembla pas vraiment suffisant, donc il l'embrassa sur la joue pour faire bonne mesure. Puis Teddy se rassit et brandit la lettre désormais un peu froissée devant le visage de Nate.

"Regarde !" expliqua Teddy.

"M. Lupin !" fit soudain la voix du Professeur MacMillan à côté de Teddy, et il réalisa que la Grande Salle avait à un moment explosé de bruit ; probablement au moment ou Teddy avait taclé un camarade au sol. "Qu'es-ce que tout ceci signifie ? Qu'est-ce que M. Lewin a pu faire pour que-"

Teddy sourit au Professeur, qui sembla un peu égaré quant à ce qu'il se passait.

"Ils ne se battent pas," dit frénétiquement Iggy. "Regardez ses cheveux ! Tout va bien !"

"J'ai reçu de bonnes nouvelles !" dit Teddy. "Nate est content aussi !"

"Oui, je suis sûr que c'est le cas," soupira le professeur, "mais ce n'est tout de même pas un comportement approprié pour la table de petit-déjeuner."

"Désolé," rit Teddy, et il lâcha Nate. Celui-ci lisait toujours la lettre, les yeux écarquillés, mais il se releva vite après Teddy et lui fit un câlin convenable, sans tacle.

Teddy vit Vicky debout sur un banc à la table des Gryffondor, à essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait par dessus les têtes des autres.

"VICKY !" cria Teddy, en prenant la lettre à Nate pour l'agiter au dessus de sa tête, comme si elle allait comprendre rien qu'en la voyant. "SAM VA BIEN MAINTENANT !"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" demanda le Professeur MacMillan d'une voix si bizarrement sévère que Teddy perdit son sourire.

"Harry dit- regardez !" et il mit la lettre dans les mains du professeur, en lui souriant.

"Comment ?" dit le professeur en un souffle. "C'est impossible ; comment- même Harry n'aurait pas pu... ou il aurait pu ?"

"Harry n'a rien fait," dit Teddy. "Il le dit dans sa lettre ; Sam est juste revenu. Il est revenu parce que... parce que... tout le monde l'aimait.. et euh... il n'était pa sensé mourir, je suppose." Teddy perdit à nouveau son sourire, mais il essaya de maintenir son apparence, sans être sûr d'y arriver. "C’est pas grave si quelqu'un survit, Professeur, ça veut pas dire... Juste parce que d'autres gens vivent, ça veut pas dire que ceux qui sont morts ne méritaient pas de vivre non plus. C'est pas grave de survivre. Vous ne devriez pas lui en vouloir, seulement parce qu'il va bien et que d'autres sont morts. On ne choisit pas, et je ne voudrais pas. C'est une bonne nouvelle Professeur, promis."

"Bien sûr Teddy, bien sûr," dit le Professeur MacMillan, avant de presser la lettre dans les mains de Teddy. "C'est une très bonne nouvelle, je suis heureux pour vous et la famille de Sam." Puis le professeur le regarda étrangement un instant. "Merlin, vous lui ressemblez tellement quand vous-"

"Laisse moi lire !" dit Vicky en arrivant près de Teddy et en lui tirant le bras. Il se retourna et lui sourit. Nate tendit la main et la passa dans les cheveux de Teddy. Il fut surpris de les sentir devenir plus épais et foncés ; bruns désormais, pensa Teddy, brun et turquoise. Il se demanda quels couleurs ils avaient quand il parlait au professeur.

Teddy donna la lettre à Vicky. Il tapa Iggy et Andy dans le dos, et se rassit pour finir son petit-déjeuner. Les murmures dans la Grande Salle diminuèrent doucement alors que les élèves réalisaient qu'il ne se passait rien de vraiment intéressant ; et puis la nouvelle concernait quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas, ou plutôt, qu'ils ne réalisaient pas qu'ils connaissaient. Vicky s'assit avec eux pour la fin du repas, et Teddy essaya de seulement apprécier ce moment : pour une fois, et probablement seulement cette fois, quelqu'un à qui il tenait avait été ramené d'entre les morts.


	3. Chapter 3

On était samedi matin. Harry venait juste de finir de nettoyer après le petit-déjeuner. James et Albus étaient déjà dans le salon, à bien s'entendre pour le moment tout en jouant avec un set de Lego très élaboré que Dudley avait offert à James pour son anniversaire.

On frappa à la porte.

Harry regarda Ginny, qui haussa seulement les épaules. Peu de gens utilisaient la porte, même si Bill et Charlie le faisaient parfois, quand ils se retrouvaient à Londres à l'improviste. Harry avait appris à ses garçons de ne pas répondre eux-même à la porte, donc ils se pressaient contre la fenêtre de devant à essayer de voir qui se tenaient sur le porche. Les trois enfants se massèrent derrière Harry quand il alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit grand.

Dean Winchester se tenait sur le perron. Derrière lui, juste en bas des marches, il y avait Sam.

"Salut Harry," dit Dean en souriant. "On était dans le coin et on s'est dit qu'on passerait dire bonjour."

"Bonjour," dit Sam.

"Salut," dit Harry stupidement, puis son cerveau se mit en marche. "Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites en Angleterre ? J'ai essayé de vous contacter... Pourquoi vous avez pas appelé ? Comment vous êtes venus ? Oh qu'es-ce que je raconte... entrez, entrez !"

Harry trébucha presque sur ses propres enfants en reculant pour les laisser entrer. Les enfants jetaient un oeil aux nouveaux arrivants depuis entre les jambes d'Harry ou depuis derrière son dos, selon la taille.

"Oh wow, est-ce que c'est Lily ?" dit Dean en s’accroupissant exactement comme il l'avait fait quand il avait rencontré James et Albus pour la première fois. "Regarde moi comme tu es grande ! Tu te souviens probablement pas de moi, mais je t'ai rencontré quand tu était toute petite."

"J'ai cinq ans," dit Lily en sortant un peu de derrière Harry.

"Vraiment ? Wow," dit Dean avant de regarder Albus et James. "Wow, vous avez grandi aussi ! Vous avez quel âge ?"

"Huit ans !" dit James. "Aly a sept ans."

"Je peux le dire tout seul !" dit Albus, mais quand Dean et Sam le regardèrent, il se recacha timidement derrière Harry.

"Okay, laissez Sam et Dean entrer dans la maison, allez, retournez au salon," demanda Harry, et les enfants les guidèrent vers les fauteuils ; et Harry réalisa qu'ils étaient couverts de jouets et de Legos. "Euh, désolé pour le bazar, on n'attendait pas d'invités..."

"Ooooo, sympas les Legos !" dit Dean en souriant à James.

"C'est à moi ! Cousin Dudley me les a donné," dit-il.

"Sam, Dean, quel plaisir de vous voir !" Ginny arriva et enlaça les deux Winchester. Dean sourit chaleureusement, et Sam sourit aussi, mais... Harry secoua mentalement la tête ; Sam se retenait toujours un peu, ce n'était rien. "Est-ce que je peux vous apporter quelque chose ? Du thé ? Du café ?"

"Un café serait super, merci," dit Dean. "Toujours un peu dans le décalage horaire, on est arrivé seulement euh... huer ? Non, avant-hier ? Voyez, décalés !" Dean finit en riant de lui-même.

Sam refusa l'offre d'une boisson et Ginny disparut dans la cuisine.

Maintenant qu'Harry les regardait, il voyait bien à quel point Dean semblait fatigué, un peu usé. Non, très usé. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Harry avait toujours cru que quand il le reverrait, maintenant que Sam était revenu, Dean serait heureux et en pleine santé, et pas tout autant fatigué et stressé que quand le monde était en péril. Harry regarda Sam, s'attendant à voir la même chose ; sauf que Sam semblait aller bien. Reposé et sans aucun soucis. C'était bizarrement le plus dérangeant, plutôt que d'être le signe bienvenu que ça aurait dû être.

"Vous avez pris l'avion ? Pourquoi vous n'avez pas appelé ? Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites par ici ?" demanda Harry.

"Une affaire de dernière minute, et ce miroir que tu m'as donné est... euh, bah, je l'avais pas sur moi à ce moment-là," dit Dean.

"On a dû trouver des os en Écosse," dit Sam. "Bobby avait besoin d'un coup de main pour un petit problème de démon."

"Il va bien ?" demanda Harry.

"Ouais, on lui a parlé sur le chemin, tout va bien," sourit Dean.

"Bon, c'est bien," dit Harry. "Alors, vous êtes ici pour combien de temps ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà réservé votre vol de retour ?"

"On part ce soir," dit Sam. "Dean s'est juste dit qu'on pourrait vous dire bonjour puisqu'on avait un jour à tuer à Londres."

"Oh," dit Harry, légèrement blessé par le ton détaché de Sam. Il ne rata pas non plus le sous-entendu de Sam, que Dean était celui qui voulait passer.

Ginny revint avec les cafés pour Dean, Harry et elle-même, les sauvant de ce moment de gêne.

"C'était rapide," sourit Dean.

"Magie," dit Ginny avec un clin d’œil.

"Mmm, tu nous gâtes," dit Dean en buvant un peu.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ?" demanda Ginny.

"Ils me disaient qu'ils avaient eu une affaire en Écosse, et qu'ils repartaient en Amérique ce soir," dit Harry.

"Déjà ?" demanda Ginny, déçue. Dean ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait s'excuser, mais Sam prit les devants.

"Pas de repos pour les braves," dit-il avec un clin d’œil.

Ginny lui sourit, mais sembla aussi décontenancée que Harry. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas normal. Bobby avait bien dit que Sam était différent depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Enfer, donc peut-être que cet étrange personnage vide n'était qu'une manifestation de Syndrome Post-Traumatique.

"Sam," dit Harry. "C'est _vraiment_ bon de te voir ; on était si... Je veux dire, est-ce que vous avez pu trouver comment ça se fait que tu sois revenu ?"

Sam secoua la tête et haussa les épaules, comme si ça ne l'intéressait pas.

"Même Cas ne sait pas," dit Dean. "Et d'après tout ce que j'ai lu, les anges sont les seuls êtres assez puissants ; mais les chances qu'ils aient pu entrer dans la cage... sans parler d'en ressortir avec Sam-"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance," dit Sam. "Je suis sorti. Je chasse à nouveau."

"Évidemment," dit Harry. "On est tous très contents de toute façon."

"Alors, je suppose que Teddy est à l'école, hein ?" dit Dean.

"Oui, il vient juste de commencer sa quatrième année," sourit Harry. "C'est même pas mon fils, et pourtant il me fait me sentir vieux."

Dean rit. "Je te comprends, Ben a juste quelques années de moins que-"

"Je euh, je reviens," dit Sam en indiquant les escaliers. "Désolé, je dois - c'était un long trajet."

"Oh bien sûr," dit Harry. "Pas de problème."

Harry ne put s'empêcher de suivre Sam des yeux tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Il passa devant les enfants, dont Harry avait supposé qu'ils jouaient tous avec les Legos par terre ; mais il découvrit que même s'ils étaient assis près des jouets, ils ne s'en servaient pas. En fait, Lily était cachée derrière James, ses mains dans les siennes, et ils regardaient tous les trois prudemment ce qu'il se passait.

Harry tourna la tête vers Dean, qui soupira et sembla se détendre un peu dans le canapé, comme s'il venait juste d'arriver. C'était plutôt déroutant.

Ginny sortit sa baguette et lança un sort d'assourdissement vers la porte, puis se tourna vers Dean.

"Comment va-t'il en vrai ?"

"Il dit que ça va," dit Dean en secouant la tête. "Il... semble... aller bien, mais..."

"Quelque chose ne va pas," finit Harry.

"Ouais," dit Dean. "Je suppose... je suppose qu'il guérit encore, ou quelque chose ? J'ai essayé d'en parler à Bobby, mais il, euh, c'était pas le bon moment ; donc ouais, j'espérais que maintenant qu'on avait aidé Bobby avec son problème, peut-être-"

Dean s'interrompit quand Lily s'approcha et grimpa sur le fauteuil près de Ginny. James s'approcha aussi de sa mère. Harry se demanda si peut-être les enfants s'étaient très silencieusement disputés, et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Ils semblaient silencieux et inquiets.

"Hey James," dit Harry. "Comment ça se passe avec les Legos ?"

"Ça va," dit James.

"Vraiment ? Alors il faudra que tu envoies une carte de remerciement à Cousin Dudley, hein ?" sourit Harry.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

"Je déteste les cartes de remerciement," dit James, mais Harry se tourna vers Albus, qui était allé jusqu'à Dean. Et sa question tomba dans la pièce comme une épée bien aiguisée.

"Où est Sam ?"

"Toilettes," dit Dean. "Il revient tout de suite."

"Non," dit Albus, agacé et confus. "Où est _Sam_ ?"

"Albus, chéri, Sam est en haut," dit Ginny. "Tu étais très petit quand tu les as rencontré, mais tu te souviens de Dean et Sam, non ?"

Albus hocha la tête.

"Et bien, voici Dean, tu les reconnais ? Sam vient de monter pour aller aux toilettes. Il va revenir," continua Ginny.

Albus ne sembla que plus contrarié et frustré.

"Je me souviens," dit-il, et Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à une minute qu'une possible colère. "Je me souviens de Samdean, et... et..."

"Chh," dit soudain Dean, en posant sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. "Regarde moi, Ally, okay ?"

Albus se tourna vers lui, en se mordant la lèvre, toujours confus et contrarié.

"Je vais trouver Sam, okay ? Je te le promets," dit Dean doucement, avant de faire un sourire rassurant à Albus. Puis il leva la tête vers James et Lily qui avaient regardé l'échange avec inquiétude. "Et si vous alliez tous les trois me faire des dessins de ce qu'il manque, et de ce que je dois chercher, vous pensez pouvoir faire ça ? Ça m'aiderait vraiment."

"D'accord," dit Albus.

"Je peux écrire des mots aussi," dit fièrement James.

"Super," sourit Dean. "Vous êtes si grands et intelligents maintenant. Peut-être que vous pouvez aider Lily, si elle veut mettre des mots sur ses dessins aussi."

"Okay," fit James. "Viens, Lily !"

Lily sembla réticente à se détacher de Ginny, mais James réussit à l'amadouer et les enfants retournèrent dans le coin de la pièce, armés de crayons et de papiers.

"On devrait partir," dit Dean.

"Oh non s'il te plaît," dit Ginny. "Je suis désolée pour Albus. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Il est probablement seulement perdu parce qu'il était si jeune la dernière fois que vous étiez là."

"Il se souvient probablement pas très bien," tenta Harry. "Ne laisse pas ça te perturber."

"Les enfants et les chiens, Harry," dit Dean en lançant à Harry un regard peu impressionné. "S'il y a bien une chose que la chasse m'a appris, c'est qu'on devrait _toujours_ écouter ce que les enfants disent. Et au fait, tu ne lis pas tes propres bouquins ?"

Ils entendirent une porte se fermer à l'étage.

"Que-" commença Harry.

"Développement du Jeune Sorcier," dit Dean. "Dans tes livres sur la parentalité ; le chapitre sur comment savoir si ton gosse est un sorcier."

Sam était à moitié descendu maintenant.

"Pourquoi as-tu-" commença Harry.

"Je voulais pouvoir faire la différence entre un gamin sorcier et un Cambion," répondit Dean, comme si Harry aurait dû le savoir.

"Un Cambion ?" demanda Harry quand Sam entra dans la pièce.

"Pourquoi on parle de cambions ?" demanda celui-ci. "Il y en a un ici ?"

"Non," sourit Dean. "On se disait juste que l'imagination des gamins était folle des fois. Tu te souviens de l'affaire, Sam ?"

"Bien sûr," dit Sam en haussant les épaule. "Il s'est échappé."

"On n'allait pas le tuer de toute façon, Sam," dit Dean.

"Oui, bien sûr, je sais," dit Sam. "Mais on aurait pu s'en servir."

"Ça s'est bien fini," dit Dean. "Ça n'a pas d'importance. J'espère juste qu'il va bien, où qu'il soit."

Sam acquiesça, avec un air de sympathie et d'inquiétude ; mais Harry eut l'impression que cet air était bizarrement feint, et pas sincère.

"Bon, il se trouve qu'un des inconvénients de passer faire une visite surprise," dit Dean en se tournant vers Sam, "est qu'ils peuvent déjà avoir des projets."

"Oh ?" dit Sam en regardant Harry ; et celui-ci ne sut dire si Sam était déçu ou content que Dean ne prévoit pas de passer le reste de la journée là.

"Euh, ouais," dit Harry. "Désolé, je pourrais annuler, c'est juste-"

"Oh, non, je comprends," dit Sam.

"Tu veux passer voir Drake et Scorp ?" demanda Dean à son frère.

"Pourquoi ?" dit Sam.

"Le musée alors ?" essaya Dean.

"Nan," dit Sam. "On va trouver un café internet et je chercherais une autre Chasse."

"Okay," répondit Dean, son expression prudemment neutre. Alors que Sam se tournait pour sourire peu sincèrement à Harry et Ginny, Harry aperçut l'expression désespérée de Dean, avant qu'il ne la contrôle à nouveau.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant le reste de leur courte visite. Harry et Ginny parlèrent plus, et répondaient aux questions de Dean sur les enfants, ou sur comment Teddy et ses amis s'en sortaient à l'école. Il s'enquit aussi de Ron, Hermione et George. C'était une conversation à sens unique, mais bon, tout ce que Harry voulait demander à Dean ne pouvait être mentionné quand Sam était dans la pièce.

Ils venaient de dire au revoir à Sam à la porte, quand Dean les interrompit.

"Sam, tu peux aller vers la grande route voir si tu trouves un taxi," dit-il. "Je te rattrape - faut que j'aille aux chiottes."

Sam hocha la tête, sourit à Harry et Ginny, salua de la main les enfants qui se tenaient timidement derrière leurs parents. Puis il partit, et ce fut comme si toute la tension de la pièce partit avec lui.

Dean s'accroupit immédiatement et les enfants le rejoignirent en courant. Ils tendirent des dessins griffonnés avec des lettre majuscules écrites avec précautions, et Dean sourit en empilant les images.

"Braves gosses," dit-il. "Merci." Il plia avec précaution les dessins et les glissa dans sa poche intérieure. Il tapota James sur l'épaule, ébouriffa les cheveux d'Albus, et embrassa une timide Lily sur le front.

"Tu crois que tu es en sécurité avec lui ?" demanda Harry en sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Dean se tendit et hocha la tête.

"J'ai fait tous les tests, Harry," dit Dean. "Eau bénite, argent... quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas avec lui, c'est toujours... c'est toujours mon frère."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Le miroir," dit Dean. "Je l'ai laissé dans l'entrepôt. Je sais pas quand je pourrais le récupérer."

"Prends celui-là, juste une seconde," dit Harry en sortant son propre miroir et sa baguette. Il l'enchanta soigneusement pour qu'il appartienne à Dean et seulement à Dean, tandis que Ginny le prenait dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir.

"J'ai un miroir aussi," dit-elle. "Et Ron aussi ; si tu a besoin d'aide et que tu n'arrives pas à joindre Harry-"

"Merci Ginny," dit Dean. "Si vous avez besoin de me contacter, pour n'importe quoi, envoyez une lettre à Bobby et j'appellerais dès que je pourrais. Je, euh, c'est pas que je veuille faire des choses dans son dos, mais Sam gère l'Enfer d'une façon bizarre, et la dernière chose que je veuille c'est lui faire du mal. S'il savait que je ne lui faisais peut-être pas confiance-"

"On comprends," dit Ginny. "Tu prends soin de lui."

"Ouais," dit Dean. "Il le verrait probablement pas comme ça en revanche."

"Préviens nous dès que tu sais quelque chose," dit Harry en lui tendant le miroir enchanté.

"Okay," dit Dean. "Merci pour votre aide."

Dès que Dean fut sorti, et les enfants de retour dans le salon à jouer, Harry se rua dans son bureau. Ses livres sur la parentalité étaient sur une étagère basse dans le coin le plus au fond. Harry s'assit en tailleur et parcourut rapidement les titres jusqu'à trouver _Développement du Jeune Sorcier_, un livre qu'Hermione leur avait offert quand ils s'étaient retrouvés à attendre James de façon un peu imprévue.

Harry tourna les pages jusqu'au chapitre qui expliquait comment savoir si son enfant était sorcier. Ça commençait avec les explications habituelles sur la génétique, puis allait vers les signes les plus évident de magie accidentelle : les objets qui bougent quand l'enfant est en colère ou a peur, etc... Harry savait tout cela, et pourquoi le fait d'être un sorcier rendrait un enfant plus digne de confiance qu'un-

"Par la barbe de Merlin," dit-il.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" La vois de Ginny le surprit. Elle était appuyée contre la porte, et Harry ne l'avait même pas entendu monter les escaliers. "Qu'est-ce que Dean Winchester sait à propos des sorciers qu'on ignore ?"

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

"_De façon surprenante, quand un sorcier ou une sorcière nait de parents Moldus, ce ne sont en général pas les incidents dus à la magie accidentelle qui les alertent que leur enfant est différent d'un enfant moldu,_" lit Harry. "_Beaucoup pensent que ceci est dû au fait que les Moldus n'ont aucun contexte pour comprendre l’existence de la magie, et expliquent toute magie accidentelle comme étant de simples illusions d'optiques ou de bizarres coïncidences. Cependant, c'est la vive intuition des sorciers nés-Moldus que leurs parents déclarent plus tard comme étant le premier signe que leur enfant est unique. Dans de nombreuses études, les moldus utilisent souvent le terme "médium" pour décrire les jeunes enfants sorciers - en référence à une capacité que les moldus peuvent avoir, ou feindre d'avoir, et qui leur donne la possibilité de lire les pensées ou de voir des événements futurs. Les études montrent que les enfants sorciers ont une intuition plus vive, et peuvent effectivement montrer parfois les mêmes capacités que de véritables Voyants, dans leur jeune âge. Cette capacité de "médium" semble atteindre son paroxysme à l'âge de 5 ou 6 ans. Dans 90% des cas, cela va diminuer fortement jusqu'à disparaître totalement avant que l'enfant ait atteint l'âge adulte._"

Harry releva la tête et vit que Ginny le dévisageait. Il repensa à sa propre enfance ; quand il rêvait constamment d’événements qu'il n'aurait pas dû pouvoir se rappeler. Il n'avait jamais pensé à ce que ça pouvait signifier.

"On a tous les deux lu ce livre, Harry ; est-ce que tu as lu ce chapitre ?" demanda Ginny.

"Non," dit Harry, "et toi ?"

"Non," dit-elle. "Ça n'avait pas d'importance si nos enfants étaient des sorciers ou des cracmols ; ça aurait été une insulte à Fred, Collin, à eux tous..."

Harry hocha la tête.

"Tout ces cauchemars qu'Albus-"

"On lui a dit que c'était que des mauvais rêves," dit Harry en fermant les yeux, tandis qu'il comprenait la vérité.

"On n'a jamais rien demandé," dit Ginny.

"On va le faire maintenant," dit Harry. "On lui demandera, mais... peut-être que c'est mieux qu'on n'ait pas su ; qu'il croit que ce ne sont que des rêves. On peut pas être sûr que c'est pas ça."

"On peut pas être sûr que c'en soit non plus," dit Ginny. "J'aurais voulu regarder les dessin avant que Dean ne les prenne."

"Je lui demanderais, s'il appelle," dit Harry en se levant pour rejoindre son bureau.

"Tu sais," dit Ginny, "j'ai bêtement pensé que le jour où on les reverrait ensemble, ce serait joyeux."

"Moi aussi," dit Harry, "mais bon, rien n'est aussi simple que ça quand on parle des Winchester."


	4. Chapter 4

"Je te l'avais dit," dit Drago en sortant de la pensine d'Harry. "Je t'avais dit que ça ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il semblait !"

"Basé sur les suppositions d'un Mangemort avéré ; qui n'aurait _pas_ dû être au courant que tu _connais_ seulement les Winchester," rétorqua Harry. "Excuse moi de ne pas être allé immédiatement en Amérique dire à Dean Winchester que son frère n'était pas réel !"

"Juste parce qu'il portait la marque-"

"Assez," le coupa Harry. "Pour une fois dans nos vies, est-ce qu'on pourrait au moins _essayer_ de se concentrer et éviter les disputes inutiles ?" Drago le dévisagea, mais Harry prit seulement une grande inspiration et continua. "Quel est ton opinion sur ce souvenir ?"

"Cet homme," dit Drago en montrant la pensine, "n'était _pas_ Sam Winchester."

"Et pourquoi pas ?" demanda Harry.

"Il n'était pas... il semblait... non, il était..." tenta Drago, mais il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti.

"Essaye de décrire ta réaction quand tu l'as vu," dit Harry.

"Il m'a donné des frissons. Il ne semblait pas être capable de l'affection que je le sais pouvoir montrer. Je voulais qu'il sorte de chez toi, loin de tes enfants. C'était un sentiment similaire à quand le Seign- à quand Voldemort habitait dans ma maison," dit Drago. "Comme si au fond de moi, je savais que quelque chose était terriblement mal, même si je ne pouvais pas rationnellement l'expliquer."

"Tu ne pouvais pas rationnellement expliquer que Voldemort était horrible ?" demanda Harry, incrédule.

"J'ai été élevé pour penser le contraire," dit Drago avec mépris. "Pardonne moi de ne pas avoir pu abandonné tout mon système de croyance en une nuit. Et au fait, je te prie, ne pose pas de questions si tu ne vas que me ridiculiser en entendant mes réponses !"

"Oui, pardon," répondit Harry.

Drago se remit à faire les cent pas dans la petite cabane. Dehors, la lande s'étendait à perte de vue dans la nuit. Ce n'était pas facile pour Drago et Harry de se voir. C'était politiquement mieux pour Harry de rester loin des anciens Mangemorts, qu'importe à quel point ils semblaient réintégrés. De plus, Drago et Harry avait toujours cette étrange capacité à sortir les griffes quand ils se parlaient ; bien que Drago se disait que les fois où ils arrivaient à s'entendre étaient encore plus dérangeantes.

Cela ne faisait pas si longtemps depuis qu'une petite chouette était arrivée chez Drago, l'informant que Harry avait vu les Winchester, mais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait fallu quelques jours à Harry pour répondre à la demande de Drago pour plus d'informations, et quand il l'avait fait, ça avait été sous forme d'une petite note contenant des coordonnées, une photo d'une cabane rustiques, ainsi qu'un jour et une heure.

"Sam Winchester vit," dit Drago. "Il a dit que Sam Winchester vit..."

"Je pensais qu'on était d'accord, on ne parle plus de-"

"Son passé n'annule pas ses capacités !" cria presque Drago. "Voldemort se servait de lui pour une raison !"

"Et depuis quand tu crois à ces bêtises de toute façon ?" demanda Harry.

"Je doute fortement que tu appellerais ça des bêtises si ton précieux centaure t'avait dit la même chose !" dit Drago. "Est-ce que ma seule erreur a été d'aller vois une Sang-Pur ? Est-ce que tu me croirais si j'avais eu la même information d'un Sang-de-Bourbe sang-mêlé ivre ?"

"Fais attention à ton langage," le réprimanda Harry.

"Fais attention à tes préjugés," répondit Drago.

"J'ai pas à bosser avec toi, tu sais," dit Harry.

"Et moi avec toi," dit Drago. "Mais je pensais que dans l'intérêt des Winchester, il serait mieux de regrouper nos ressources pour une fois ; ou alors leur amitié vaut moins que ta haine envers moi ?"

"Bien sûr que non," répondit Harry.

"Bien," et Drago s'assit de l'autre côté de la petite table, et un silence inconfortable suivit.

"Ça ne te ressemble pas," dit enfin Harry, "de t'impliquer autant. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils t'avaient fait une telle impression-"

"Tu crois que je suis un lâche ?" demanda Drago.

"Non," dit Harry. "C'est juste..."

"Scorpius était... _est_ plutôt attaché à Sam," dit Drago. "Et Dean m'a défendu contre mon père. Même si j'étais _inquiet_ sur le moment, j'ai apprécié le geste."

"Et par 'inquiet', tu veux dire 'terrifié' ?" demanda Harry en souriant. Drago lui fit un regard noir, mais ça ne fit qu'adoucir le sourire de Harry. "La premier fois que j'ai rencontré Dean Winchester, il m'a mis un couteau sous la gorge et m'a demandé de lui donner une seule bonne raison de ne pas me tuer. Crois moi, je sais à quel point cet homme peut être terrifiant."

"Si tu te souviens, j'étais de l'autre côté de son poing la première fois que je l'ai vu," dit Drago. "Donc oui, j'étais un peu terrifié, mais seulement pour mon père. Et, pour être honnête, j'étais moins inquiet par Dean que par l'arme que Sam a utilisé pour 'apaiser' la situation."

"Tu sais," dit Harry, "Ron et moi, on a supplié Dean et Sam de nous montrer ce souvenir, mais ils ont refusé."

"Un acte d'amitié," répondit Drago. "Je leur en suis reconnaissant."

"Donc," dit Harry en souriant à nouveau, "si jamais je menaçais ton père à bout portant, est-ce que tu me considèrerais comme ton ami aussi ? Parce que je dois dire, ça serait pas insoutenable."

"Ne nous emballons pas, Potter," dit Drago, impassible, avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Parler de tout cela avait calmé son agitation. Il se demanda si Harry avait fait exprès, mais il décida qu'il n'était certainement pas aussi intelligent.

"As-tu eu des nouvelles de Dean depuis ? Est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce qu'il y avait sur les dessins ?" demanda Drago.

Harry acquiesça. L'expression qu'il prit noua les entrailles de Drago.

"Il m'a appeler pour me dire qu'il s'était trompé," dit Harry, "quand il m'a dit qu'il était en sécurité."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Drago.

"Il va bien," dit Harry. "Il n'en a pas parlé par contre ; il a juste dit que Sam était resté sans rien faire quand quelque chose de mauvais lui était arrivé, et qu'il... ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance."

"Il a peur," devina Dean, en se souvenant d'un certain épouvantard, et de la détresse de Dean.

"Je pense, oui," acquiesça Harry.

"Et les dessins ? Est-ce que tes enfants ont pu aider ?" demanda Drago.

"Il a dit que c'était des dessins d'yeux, des yeux et la silhouette de Sam ; certains avec un cœur sur la poitrine, et d'autres sans," dit Harry en souriant un peu. "Il a dit que c'était extrêmement difficile de fixer les yeux de son frère ou de vérifier son pouls sans que ça devienne 'très bizarre très vite'."

"Des yeux et des cœurs," répéta Drago en réfléchissant.

"Le plus bizarre est que les enfants n'ont pas signé de leur propres noms," dit Harry. "La moitié des dessins étaient signés des initiales I.D.V., dans un sens ou dans l'autre."

Un silence suivit, alors que Drago intégrait cette nouvelle information. Entre eux, les souvenirs dans la pensine tournoyaient doucement, en émettant sa propre lumière bleue tout en reflétant la lumière dorée des lampes à huile qui éclairaient la cabane.

Drago ne savait pas trop combien de temps avait passé quand il releva la tête vers Harry ; un souvenir et une théorie se combinant soudain dans sa tête.

"Tes enfants, ils viennent seulement d'apprendre à écrire ?" demanda Drago.

"James écrit depuis un moment maintenant, Albus un peu moins ; et Lily ne fait que copier les formes des lettres, elle ne lit pas encore," dit Harry. "Ce sont des enfants brillants tout de même."

"Évidemment," dit Drago avec dédain. "Mais, leur écriture... ils ne doivent pas être très bons."

"Ça a tendance à être un peu phonétique," répondit Harry. "L'anglais est une langue très difficile à-"

"Le Corps," le coupa Drago. "Le vieil homme a dit que le Corps viendrait ici," Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais Drago continua rapidement. "Réfléchis, Harry. Les tests que Dean a fait, ils testent le corps pour s'assurer qu'il soit humain, et ils testent la possession démoniaque, mais et si le corps n'était pas possédé du tout, par _rien_ ? Et s'il était vide ? Et si tes enfants essayaient d'écrire 'vide' sans vraiment y arriver ? I.D.V., V.I.D., à l'endroit et à l'envers, à essayer de nous dire que l'âme de Sam Winchester n'est pas en ce moment dans le corps de Sam Winchester."

"C'est pas... c'est pas possible, Malefoy," dit Harry.

"Pourquoi pas ?" demanda Drago. "Voldemort a pu marcher et parler avec une âme brisée et mutilée, qui a dit que Sam ne pouvait pas faire pareil ? Écoute Harry, je sais que tu ne crois à rien de ce que le Voyant m'a dit, mais fais comme si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre une seconde, comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. Réfléchis à ce que tu penserais si quelqu'un te disait que Sam vivait et souffrait. Comment il pourrait faire les deux en même temps ? Comment un corps pourrait venir te voir ? Ça ne peut se faire que s'il est séparé en deux d'une façon ou d'une autre. La moitié sur terre, et l'autre toujours... emprisonnée."

"Tu crois que Sam est vide ?" demanda Harry. "Mais s'il n'y a pas d'âme, si Sam n'est pas dans son corps, alors qui le contrôle ? Comment il fonctionne ?"

"Comme n'importe quel corps," répondit Drago. "Selon ses instincts les plus basiques, motivés par ses propres désirs. Il a un cerveau, donc il doit toujours être rationnel, mais il manque de compassion et... de tout... ce qui faisait Sam qui il était."

Drago observa attentivement l'expression de Harry. Il le regarda abandonner ses doutes et s'inquiéter sincèrement de l'idée, puis il vit sa réflexion se transformer en peur.

"Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Drago.

"Hypothétiquement," commença Harry lentement. "S'il y avait une partie du corps de Sam qui était corrompu... par exemple en lui donnant une plus grande capacité à faire le mal que la plupart des gens. Et disons que cette partie de lui a été réprimée toute sa vie, parce que son âme était bonne et pure et qu'il a été élevé pour placer les autres avant lui..."

"Alors, j'imagine que sans son âme, cette partie de son corps ne serait plus réprimée," dit Drago. "Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?"

"Rien," dit Harry, mais il était déjà debout, et enlevait le souvenir de la pensine. "Je dois y aller. Je dois contacter Dean et malheureusement, pour le moment c'est un processus qui prend du temps."

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose à propos de Sam que je dois savoir avant de commencer mes recherches ?" tenta encore Drago.

Harry releva la tête tandis qu'il fourrait la pensine dans son petit sac à dos, et le fixa avec un regard froid et déterminé.

"Tu dois seulement savoir que Sam Winchester est un homme bon, et que si tu as raison à propos de ce qui lui est arrivé, alors il a encore plus besoin de notre aide qu'il y a un am et demi," dit Harry.

Drago hocha la tête. "Je vais commencer mes recherches sur la connexion corps-âme immédiatement ; il doit y avoir un sort pour les réunir. Malheureusement, la plupart des recherches sur le sujet concernent les horcruxes, donc je vais devoir faire très attention à ne pas être vu-"

"C'est ce qui m'inquiète," marmonna Harry.

"Quoi ?" demanda Drago. "Que je me dise soudain que c'est une excellent idée de me mettre à la magie noire ?"

"Non," soupira Harry. "La seule façon de réparer une âme séparée en horcruxes... et bien, ça a tendance à finir par la mort, de ce que j'ai lu."

"Oh," dit Drago. "Et bien dans ce cas on devrait être content qu'on n'ait pas affaire à des horcruxes."

"Tiens moi au courant," demanda Harry. "Et au nom de Merlin, plus de mages noirs, qu'importe à quel point ils sont utiles."

"Je suis d'accord," répondit Drago. "Envoie mes salutations à Dean."

Harry hocha la tête. Lui et Drago se tinrent face à face dans un silence gênant un moment, avant que Harry ne sourit, secoue la tête, et disparaisse dans un petit craquement.

*

"Harry ?"

Harry mit la main dans sa poche tout en se levant, en interrompant le rapport que faisait cet Auror Smithson. Tous les yeux de la réunion se tournèrent vers lui, mais il ne fit qu'un signe de tête à Ron, dit un rapide "désolé", et quitta la pièce. Il avait ouvert le miroir et dit "je suis là" avant même d'avoir fermé complètement la porte.

"Mauvais moment ?" demanda Dean. "Je sais jamais quelle heure il est chez toi."

"La réunion était mortellement ennuyeuse de toute façon," dit Harry en se dirigeant rapidement vers son bureau. Zaf voulut se lever, mais Harry agita la main pour qu'elle se rasseye. Il leva un doigt vers le miroir avant de se tourner et de dire : "Pas d'interruption, Zaf, sauf si c'est M. Weasley ou si quelqu'un est mort."

"Oui M. Potter," répondit-elle, vaguement inquiète. Harry lui fit un sourire avant de fermer la porte de son bureau, les sorts de protection se mettant automatiquement en place derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre gamin... Jonathan ?" demanda Dean.

"Promu il y a deux mois," dit Harry. "Tu as eu ma lettre ?"

"Ouais," dit Dean. "Bobby me l'a dit juste après que Cas m'ait dit la même chose. Je sais pas comment vous l'avez su, mais vous aviez raison."

"Drago a compris," dit Harry. "Je lui ai montré mon souvenir, et je lui ai parlé des dessins... et il... euh, il a fait remarqué que les enfants ne savent pas très bien écrire."

"V.I.D. veut dire vide. Ouais après que Cas me l'a dit, je m'en suis voulu de pas l'avoir compris," dit Dean. "Faudra que tu dises à Drake qu'il avait raison. Je suis sûr qu'il va adorer être plus intelligent que toi."

"Dans ce cas précis, je suis sûr qu'il préférerait avoir eu tort," dit Harry. "Qu'a dit Castiel ?"

"Juste ce que vous aviez déjà compris, Sam est pas à la maison," dit Dean. "Je suis coincé avec cette chose qui ressemble à mon frère, mais il ne dort pas, et il est incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit... je veux dire, émotionnellement."

"Castiel ne peut pas aider ?" demanda Harry.

"Non," répondit Dean. Il prit une grande inspiration, triste et défait. "Euh, après... après que Sas a fait son truc d'ange sur Sam, on est allé voir euh... notre grand-père. Il a ressuscité en même temps que Sam, on a cru... enfin Castiel a vérifié, mais il avait son âme. Et puis il y a eu ce truc avec ce Vampire et euh, Crowley... euh, ce démon... tu sais celui à propos duquel on aidai Bobby quand on est passé te voir ? Il euh, il s'est pointé et euh, bah en fait c'était lui qui avait ramené Sam et notre grand-père... et il a dit, euh, il a dit que si on faisait ce qu'il dit, il nous rendrait l'âme de Sam."

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?" demanda Harry, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

"Il veut des monstres, genre, des alphas. Les plus vieux, ceux qui sont arrivés les premiers... ou juste, ou juste des monstres qui peuvent mener à eux.Il, euh, il les torture pour avoir des informations ; il veut trouver le Purgatoire. Je sais pas pourquoi. Il dit que c'est comme l'immobilier, ou peut-être l'impérialisme. Il veut étendre son territoire. C'est... c'est le roi de l'Enfer en ce moment, et je suppose qu'il veut être le roi du Purgatoire aussi."

"Donc, il veut que vous chassiez ?" demanda Harry.

"Ouais, sauf qu'au lieu de buter des trucs, on lui amène," répondit Dean. "Et euh, si on lui amène un alpha, ou si on lui donne un bon tuyau pour le Purgatoire ou quoi, alors il rendra l'âme de Sam."

"Et comment est-ce qu'il définit un monstre ?" demanda Harry. Dean lui lança un regard confus, avant de comprendre.

"Non !" dit Dean. "Non, il veut pas dire... les sorciers. Je veux dire, vous, vous allez au Paradis ou au Ciel, hein ? Vous êtes comme des humains avec un gêne bizarre récessif ou quelque chose ; Sam a dit... le VRAI Sam, quand on vous a rencontré-"

"Et les gens comme Teddy ?" demanda Harry. "Ou Hagrid ? Ou Firenze ? Où est-ce que la ligne commence à être floue ?"

"Jamais je-" protesta Dean. "Harry, faut me croire. Je laissera jamais rien arriver à Teddy, et j'irais jamais après-"

"Même si ça te rendait l'âme de Sam ?" demanda Harry. "Si ce démon te disait demain que les centaures savaient où est le Purgatoire et que tu ce que tu aurais à faire-"

"Non," dit Dean. "Je... Bordel, Sam me tuerait si je... Je trouverais un autre moyen, Harry, je te jure, je trouverais."

"Okay, okay, Dean," dit Harry. "Je te crois, vraiment. Mais ce démon, il tient combien d'autres Chasseurs ? C'est mon boulot de protéger tout le monde, Dean."

"Tu crois que je le sais pas ? La dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de bosser pour un putain de démon, Harry," dit Dean. "Mais qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ? Je peux pas laisser Sam comme ça."

"Je sais," dit Harry. "Mais tu nous as, nous. On va trouver quelque chose Dean, je te le promets."

"Merci," dit Dean. "Mais je dois... Je vais au moins essayer. Je veux dire, on a réussi à traquer un alpha... Si je pouvais, si j'en attrapais juste un autre, alors peut-être..."

"Dean, ne fais pas ça."

"Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que si quelqu'un avait Ginny, ou Ron, ou Teddy, tu n'_essayerais_ pas ?"

"Pas si ça compromettais ce que moi ou eux croient," dit Harry.

"Ouais, bah Chasser ne compromet rien," dit Harry.

"Tu es sûr ?" demanda Harry. "Le diable est dans les détails."

"Juste... je voulais juste te dire ce qu'il en était," dit Dean. "Appelle moi si tu trouves quelque chose. Tu peux juste m’appeler directement maintenant ; Sam sait ce qu'il se passe. Il euh, il veut récupérer son âme aussi.

"Et bien, c'est une bonne chose," dit Harry. "Ça va simplifier les choses si on n'a pas besoin de faire ça derrière son dos."

"Ouais," dit Dean, qui semblait tout de même assez peu convaincu. "Écoute, faut que j'y aille. J'appellerais s'il se passe quelque chose."

"Dean, est-ce que tu vas bien ?" demanda Harry.

"Ouais, juste crevé," dit Dean. "Salut mec."

"Au revoir," dit Harry, et il regarda le miroir virer au noir avant de ne plus refléter que le propre visage inquiet d'Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

"On en revient toujours au problème fondamental," dit Hermione en fermant brutalement un livre de frustration. "Tous ses sorts sont inutiles sauf si on _a_ l'âme. Donc on revient là où on en était il y a plus d'un an et demi ! Comment on sort Sam de la cage de Lucifer ?"

"Je sais pas," dit Ron en lançant le livre qu'il lisait par terre avec les autres inutiles. "Pourquoi l'un d'entre nous ne deviendrait pas Dieu ; ça résoudrait tous nos problèmes."

"On est tous frustré, Ron," répondit Hermione. "Pas besoin de sarcasme."

Harry soupira. Après la révélation sur Sam, ils avaient repris leurs réunions hebdomadaires, mais cela faisait plusieurs semaines et ils n'avaient pas plus avancé ; même s'ils en savaient bien plus sur les âmes. Malefoy n'avait rien trouvé non plus. De temps en temps, il envoyait à Harry une page de références ou de sorts pour qu'ils se renseignent dessus, mas, comme Hermione le faisait régulièrement remarquer, ils étaient tous inutiles s'ils n'avaient pas physiquement l'âme.

"Okay, donc retour à la case départ," dit Harry. "Qu'est ou qui est assez puissant pour faire sortir l'âme de Sam de la cage ?"

"Pas les anges," dit Hermione. "Ou je suis sûre que Castiel l'aurait fait depuis le temps."

"Je vous le disais," dit Ron. "On a besoin de Dieu."

"Dieu n'est pas une option," soupira Harry. "S'il te plaît, ne parlons que des options faisables."

"Très bien," fit Ron avec un regard noir. "On a besoin d'un équivalent de Dieu."

"Super," marmonna Harry. "Je vais l'ajouter à la liste."

"Et les notes de Malefoy de l'année dernière," dit Hermione. "Passe-les moi."

"Il n'y a pas grand chose," dit Harry. "Il en a gardé la majorité pour lui." Harry fouilla son bureau et en sortir un mince dossier.

"Harry ?" fit soudain une voix désespérée depuis sa poche. "Harry, t'es là ?"

Harry lâcha le dossier qui s'ouvrit et s'éparpilla par dessus son carnet. Il sortit rapidement le miroir de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

"Ici Dean," dit Harry. "Je suis là, avec Hermione et Ron."

"Harry," dit Dean. "C'est la merde."

Dean était difficile à voir dans le miroir. Il semblait être assis dans une pièce sombre. Harry le regardait avec un angle qui suggérait que le miroir de Dean était posé sur une table ou quelque chose. Dean avait la tête dans une main, tandis que l'autre tenait un verre de whisky.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda Harry.

"Crowley a menti," dit Dean. "Il ne pouvait pas vraiment récupérer l'âme de Sam. Donc Cas l'a tué, mais c'était notre seule piste, et maintenant... maintenant Sam ne veut plus récupérer son âme. Donc je vais vraiment devoir faire ça dans son dos, sauf que je sais pas comment. Et il faut que je la récupère Harry, tu sais pas comment c'est, comment il est... je peux pas-"

Dean s'interrompit et prit une grande inspiration avant de boire une autre gorgée.

"Je vous en pris, dites moi que vous avez quelque chose," finit Dean dans une prière.

Harry baissa les yeux vers la pile de papier sur son bureau. Il y avait une poignée de sorts pour les âmes, mais qui impliquaient d'avoir une âme. Et puis il y avait sa nouvelle liste :

_Personnes/Choses qui pourraient sauver Sam :_   
_ 1\. un équivalent de Dieu_   
_ 2._

À moitié sur la liste, il y avait un papier tombé du dossier de Drago :

_Il a dit 'la Vie et la Mort' n'auraient besoin que d'un 'claquement de doigt', mais qu'elles ne s'impliqueront certainement pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'il a voulu dire, mais il a mentionné qu'elles portaient de nombreux noms, donc c'est possible qu'il ne faisait pas référence à l'état des choses, mais plutôt à des entités conscientes._   
_ Vie = Dieu ?_   
_ Mort = l'opposé de Dieu ? Peut-être exactement ?_

"Je prends ce silence prolongé comme un non, alors," dit Dean. Harry entendit un bruit sourd étouffé, et regarda de nouveau le miroir dans sa main. Il ne voyait plus que le côté de la tête de Dean, qu'il avait dû poser sur ses bras.

"Dean, où es-tu ?" demanda Harry. Il jeta un œil à Ron et Hermione qui le fixaient tous les deux avec un regard plutôt inquiet et méfiant.

"Chez Bobby," dit Dean sans relever la tête."

"Et où est Sam en ce moment ?" ajouta Harry, en le regardant à nouveau.

"Dehors à se chopper l'herpès," grommela Dean.

"Quoi ?"

"Sexe," clarifia Dean en levant la tête.

"Ah, okay," dit Harry. "Tu sais quand il rentrera ?"

"Euh, demain matin probablement," dit Dean. "Je lui ai fait promettre de revenir ; pas que ça veuille dire quoi que ce soit, mais je lui ai laissé croire que cette histoire d'âme était négociable, donc peut-être... et puis j'ai encore toutes ses affaires."

"Okay," dit Harry. "Je vais arriver dans une demi-heure. Je veux que tu sois aussi sobre que possible, okay Dean ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda Dean. "Pourquoi ?"

"Fais le seulement, Dean," dit Harry. "À dans une demi-heure."

Harry referma le miroir.

"Harry..." dit Hermione. "Tu as cet air..."

"Vous pourriez aller chercher Ginny ?" dit Harry. "J'ai pas beaucoup de temps et j'ai pas envie d'expliquer ça plus d'une fois."

*

Quand Bobby rentra du magasin, il ne s'attendait pas à voir Dean buvant une tasse de café. Avant son départ, tout indiquait qu'il finirait par s'endormir d'avoir trop bu.

"Tu as eu une envie soudaine, ou il s'est passé quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?" demanda Bobby en posant ses sacs sur la table.

"Je dois être sobre dans... 5 minutes ?" dit Dean, en jetant un regard un peu vague à l'horloge. "Mais il m'a fallu 15 minutes pour trouver du putain de café, j'ai dû aller en chercher dans la caisse, mec, t'es à sec."

Bobby souleva le pot tout géant de café en poudre tout neuf du premier sac de courses. "Je croyais que j'avais jusqu'au matin avant que ça ne devienne un problème."

"Pas grave," dit Dean. "Ma langue sent plus rien de toute façon, peut pas sentir à quel point ce café doit être dégueu."

"Okay, alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu dois être sobre dans 5 minutes ?" demanda Bobby en se demandant s'il devait enlever sa veste. "Tu vas quelque part ?"

"Harry a dit que je devais être sobre," répondit Dean. "Il arrive."

"Harry ?"

"Harry Potter," expliqua Dean. "Tu sais, le petit sorcier ? Ta correspondante c'est une de ses meilleures amies, ça te parle ?"

"Oui, je sais qui est Harry Potter," dit Bobby. "Pourquoi il vient ?"

"Je l'ai appelé," marmonna Dean. "Lui ai tout dit."

"Je te laisse seul une demi-heure et tu passes un appel de bourré à un sorcier," soupira Bobby, et il enleva sa veste.

"Ferme-la," grommela Dean.

On frappa à la porte. La seule réaction de Dean fut de boire d'un trait son café, donc Bobby alla ouvrir. Il avait parler à Hermione de Harry bien sûr, et les garçons lui en avaient dit beaucoup de bien aussi. Il avait, en fait, conspiré indirectement avec lui presque 2 ans auparavant pour que les garçons prennent des vacances. Bon, ça n'avait pas été aussi relaxant qu'il l'avait espéré. Mais tout de même, il n'était pas vraiment préparé à voir le célèbre sorcier sur son perron. Il semblait aussi jeune que Sam, et les garçons ne blaguaient pas quand ils disaient qu'il était petit. Bobby dût se rappeler que le garçon était le sauveur de toute une culture. Harry sourit à Bobby et lui tendit la main.

"Bonjour, M. Singer," dit Harry. "Je suis Harry. C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. Je pense que Dean m'attends."

"Appelez moi Bobby," le corrigea-t'il automatiquement. "Entrez. Dean gobe du café à la cuisine."

Bobby resta en arrière et laissa Harry passer la porte, en réussissant deux de ses tests. Harry alla directement vers Dean, qui se redressa même comme s'il allait être inspecté.

"Salut Harry," dit-il, d'une voix aussi râpeuse qu'il en avait l'air.

"Dean," répondit Harry, et Bobby aurait voulu voir sa tête, parce que Dean prit un air triste et un peu désespéré. Harry mit la main dans le sac qu'il portait sur l'épaule et en tira une vieille bouteille.

"Bois-ça," ordonna Harry.

"Oui monsieur," répondit Dean en ouvrant la bouteille avant de la boire sans poser de question.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Bobby, parce que quelqu'un devait garder la tête sur les épaules.

"Une potion de dégrisement," répondit Harry sans quitter Dean des yeux. "Je fais pas ça avec Dean bourré."

"Faire quoi ?" demanda Bobby.

"3, 2, 1..." décompta Harry, puis Dean prit une étrange couleur verte, se pencha, et vomit ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau dans l'évier.

"Beurk," râla Dean en ouvrant le robinet pour se laver la bouche. "Bordel, Harry ?!"

"Comment tu te sens ?" demanda Harry en souriant.

"Comment je me sens ?! Je viens juste de vomir et ça ressemblait à-" Dean s'arrêta, et écarquilla les yeux. Bobby le voyait déjà ; tous les signes de consommation d'alcool avaient disparus. Dean semblait ne pas avoir touché de verre de la journée. Il regarda l'évier vide. "Est-ce que je viens de vomir de l'alcool pur ?"

"Pas agréable, je sais," dit Harry en prenant un bonbon emballé dans sa poche. "Tu veux un bonbon ?"

"Je ne mangerais rien d'autre que tu me donneras !" dit Dean. "La dernière chose que je veux après _ça_ c'est de me transformer en Titi géant."

Bobby eut l'impression qu'il avait raté quelque chose.

"Très bien," dit Harry en regardant derrière Bobby vers l'autre pièce. "Allons nous asseoir."

Dean et Bobby suivirent Harry dans la bibliothèque. Bobby observa Harry qui évaluait la pièce.

"Je peux ?" demanda-t'il en sortant sa baguette. Bobby acquiesça, et réalisa à cet instant que Harry avait pris la maison en charge à l'instant où il y était entré. Dean lui avait obéi aussi vite qu'il obéissait à son père, et même Bobby avait des flashbacks de certaines personnes avec qui il avait servi au Vietnam. Le genre de types qui ne payaient pas de mine, mais qui pouvaient vous foutre par terre en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire 'désolé'.

Bobby sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, tandis que Harry marmonnait dans sa barbe en faisant de grands arcs de cercles avec sa baguette.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites exactement ?" demanda Bobby.

"Je vérifie vos sécurités, et j'ajoute les miennes ; et puis j'ai vérifié qu'on était seuls," dit Harry. "J'ai aussi ajouté un sort sur la zone qui me préviendra si quiconque approche de la maison, et..." Harry bougea encore sa baguette, "...aucun son produit dans cette pièce ne sera entendu en dehors."

"C'est très prudent de votre part," dit Bobby.

"Rien de ce que je vais dire ne dois quitter cette pièce, ou être transmis à quelqu'un d'autre," dit Harry. "Est-ce que c'est compris ?"

"Oui," dirent Dean et Bobby.

"Asseyez-vous." Harry rangea sa baguette dans sa manche, et s'assit devant le bureau. Bobby prit sa place habituelle derrière, et Dean tira une chaise pour s'asseoir sur un côté.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Harry ?" demanda Dean. "Tu me fais un peu flipper là."

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Dean.

"As-tu déjà entendu parler des Reliques de la Mort ?"

*

"...puis il donna sa cape à son fils aîné, et alla saluer la Mort comme une vieille amie," conclut Harry. "Mais ce que les gens ne savent pas, c'est la vérité derrière l'histoire pour enfant. Il _existe_ une baguette d'un grand pouvoir, une pierre de résurrection, et une cape d'invisibilité d'une telle qualité que son pouvoir ne disparaît jamais, et qui ne s'abîme pas avec le temps. Ces objets sont décrits comme les Reliques de la Mort... si quelqu'un possède les trois à la fois, il est décrit comme le Maitre de la Mort."

Dean imaginait différent scénarios ; s'ils obtenaient la pierre, est-ce qu'ils pourraient ramener l'âme de Sam ? Sauf que la femme qui avait été ramenée dans l'histoire n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, semblait-il. Mais 'Maître de la Mort', qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Est-ce que la combinaison des trois donnait un genre de super pouvoir ?

"Selon la rumeur, le Maître de la Mort serait immortel ; mais j'en doute. La baguette n'est pas imbattable. Après tout, elle passe à un nouveau propriétaire quand l'ancien est vaincu. La pierre de résurrection ramène peut-être des êtres chers, mais on peut pas vraiment l'utiliser sur soi," ajouta Harry.

"Et donc, pourquoi tu nous parles de ça ?" demanda Dean.

"Quand Drago faisait ses recherches, il est tombé sur une ressource qui semblait suggérer qu'il y avait deux êtres dans l'univers qui pourraient facilement sortir Sam de la cage," dit Harry. "On pense que la Mort est l'une d'entre elles."

"La Mort ?" demanda Dean. "Comme le Cavalier ?"

"Oui," acquiesça Harry. "La source semblait aussi dire que la Mort ne s'impliquerait pas, mais si... et s'il y avait quelque chose à y gagner pour elle ?"

Harry mit la main dans son sac et en sortit une cape. Dean ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois, à Boston, quand Harry s'était caché dessous pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans le Département des Mystères.

"La cape s'est transmise de générations en générations dans la famille de mon père," dit Harry en posant la cape bien pliée sur le bureau de Bobby. "Si l'histoire des trois frères est vraie mot pour mot, alors cette cape est faite à partir de celle de la Mort."

"Tu..." dit Dean en fixant le tissu brillant posé innocemment devant lui. "C'est une des Reliques ? Tu en as une ?"

"J'ai été le Maître de la Mort quelques mois quand j'avais 17 ans," dit Harry. "Je peux récupérer la baguette ; même si je préférerais pas. Je sais où elle est. La pierre est perdue. Je l'ai perdue exprès. Je sais où la rechercher, mais je ne veux pas. C'est une trop grande tentation, comme je suis sûr que vous comprenez."

"Attendez, si j'ai bien compris," dit Bobby, "votre plan est de passer un accord avec la Mort ?"

Dean vit Harry grimacer en l'entendant dire ainsi. Il devait bien l'admettre, ça ressemblait à quelques plans utilisés pas le passé qui n'avaient pas nécessairement bien tournés.

"Pas un accord, un échange," dit Harry. "Vous lui proposez la cape en échange de l'âme de Sam. Si c'est pas suffisant, si elle veut plus... je pourrais vous donner la localisation de la baguette, et puis la zone pour trouver la pierre aussi. Évidemment, il pourrait y avoir un petit problème-"

"Quel problème ?" demanda Bobby.

"Et bien, il y a des chances que l'histoire ne soit pas vraie mot pour mot," dit Harry en promenant le bout de ses doigts sur la cape. "On sait que les Reliques existent, mais il n'y a pas de preuves que la Mort ait quoi que ce soit à voir avec elles. Les Frères Peverell, mes ancêtres et les premiers possesseurs des Reliques, étaient des sorciers très puissants. Il y a une possibilité qu'ils aient simplement créer les Reliques eux-mêmes et que la légende ait été inventée parce que personne ne croyait que de tels objets puissent être faits par la main de l'homme."

"Donc, ça pourrait ne même pas être une négociation du tout ?" conclut Dean.

"Même si ce n'est pas la cape de la Mort," insista Harry, "c'est tout de même une puissante relique magique, comme la baguette et la pierre. Ça pourrait être suffisant pour avoir son attention. Même si elle ne se pointe que pour nous dire que c'est de la merde, elle pourrait se pointer ; et à ce moment-là on pourrait peut-être plaider notre cause et elle... je sais pas. C'est juste... c'est la seule idée que j'ai."

Dean hocha la tête et attrapa un bout de la cape. Ça ressemblait à de la soie dans sa main, et la lumière se reflétait bizarrement, mais magnifiquement. Avec précaution, il souleva un pli. Il glissa sa main dessous et vit la cape sembler disparaître avec sa main, ne montrant plus que le sol poussiéreux de Bobby.

"Tu me diras, je sais pas comment on invoque la Mort, mais je me suis dit que peut-être... bah, peut-être que vous sauriez faire ça," dit Harry. "Ou ce sera qu'une question de recherches, de toute façon."

"Mm, ouais, on a regardé ça l'année dernière," dit Bobby. "N'importe quelle Faucheuse peut invoquer la Mort, ce qui veut dire que tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est contacter une Faucheuse. C'est difficile, mais pas impossible. Un médium assez puissant, ou on pourra toujours utiliser notre dernier recours, créer une expérience de mort imminente artificielle."

"Hey Bobby, tu pourrais nous refaire du café ?" demanda Dean. "J'ai le goût de l'hôpital dans la bouche."

Bobby le regarda, comme Dean l'avait prévu, mais il acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

"Donc, euh, c'était à ton père ?" demanda Dean.

"Oui," répondit Harry.

"Tu as autre chose de lui ?" demanda Dean en regardant Harry.

"Euh, j"ai ses cheveux et son attitude je-m'en-foutiste," rigola Harry. Dean sourit faiblement, et le sourire jovial de Harry s'adoucit. "Non, c'est tout ce que j'ai."

"Et ta mère ? Tu as quelque chose d'elle ?" demanda Dean.

"J'ai ses yeux," sourit Harry.

"J'ai les yeux de ma mère aussi," répondit Dean, "et la voiture et la veste en cuir de mon père. Harry, est-ce que tu me donnes vraiment la cape magique de ton père, juste pour que je récupère mon frère ?"

"Oui," dit Harry.

"C'est un héritage de famille, Harry," insista Dean. "C'est tout ce qu'il te reste de-"

"Non," dit Harry. "Au bout du compte, c'est juste une cape d'invisibilité. Ce n'est pas tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille, parce que j'ai James, Albus, et Lily. J'ai Ginny. J'ai Ron et Hermione. J'ai même cet ami qui s'appelle Sam et qui a accepté de souffrir un tourment éternel pour que des milliards de gens qu'il n'a jamais rencontré, qui ne veulent rien dire pour lui, puissent vivre." Harry sourit, puis continua plus doucement et lentement. "Si tout ce que j'ai à faire pour le sauver est de donner une petite relique magique, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Il n'y a pas à discuter, Dean."

"Merci," dit Dean en hochant la tête. "C'est une bonne idée. Merci Harry. C'est - J'arrive pas à croire que j'y ai pas pensé moi-même."

"Ça ne marchera peut-être pas," dit Harry.

"C'est pas grave," répondit Dean. "Merci d'y avoir pensé. Merci pour ça," dit-il en prenant doucement la cape pliée avant de la tendre à Harry. "Mais je n'en aurais pas besoin."

"Quoi ?" dit Harry. "Dean ! Je te l'ai dit, ça n'a pas d'importance-"

"J'ai déjà quelque chose que je s_ais_ appartenir à la Mort," dit Dean. "J'ai sa bague."

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry en pâlissant. "Comment c'est possible, je-"

"Les anneaux des quatre Cavaliers sont les clés de la cage de Lucifer," dit Dean. "On a dû les rassembler l'année dernière pour le renvoyer dedans. J'ai rencontré la Mort à Chicago. Il était de notre côté à ce moment-là, j'espère qu'il le sera encore."

"Tu as rencontré la Mort ?" dit Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

"C'était la pizza la plus terrifiante que j'ai jamais mangé," sourit Dean.

*

Dean parla à Harry des semaines qui avaient mené à la capture de Lucifer un an et demi auparavant, pendant qu'ils buvaient leurs cafés. Harry put enfin relier les informations des rapports qu'il avait reçu et le plan des Winchester. Il avait voulu demandé, bien sûr, dès qu'il avait eu vent de leur succès ; mais l'annonce de la mort de Sam était arrivée, et soudain comment cela s'était exactement passé n'avait plus d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait était de secourir Sam.

Bobby raconta une attaque que Sam, Castiel et lui avaient menés sur une usine, tandis que Dean était à Chicago pour voir la Mort. Ils parlèrent de Sam comme s'il était mort, et pas dans à bar, ou à draguer une fille, ou n'importe où était vraiment son corps à ce moment-là. Harry ne leur reprochait pas, évidemment. Pour lui, ça n'avait pas d'importance si son corps pouvait parler ou pas, Sam n'était pas toujours pas là.

Quand Dean finit son café, il sortit un vieux journal à la couverture en cuir et alla directement à une page en particulier, puis il prit son téléphone et appuya sur quelques boutons. Harry vit Bobby lever un sourcil et plisser le front.

"Dean ?" demanda Bobby.

"Je vais y aller," dit Dean en rangeant son téléphone. "Je dois me prendre un rendez-vous avec une Faucheuse."

"Dean," répéta Bobby. "À quoi tu penses ? Pamela était la seule qui pouvait..."

"Ça ira," dit Dean. "Je connais quelqu'un."

"Qui ?" demanda Bobby.

"Tu te souviens de Tessa ?" demanda Dean. "Si je peux l'invoquer, alors elle pourra-"

"Seuls les morts peuvent invoquer une Faucheuse, Dean," dit Bobby.

"Ouais, bah c'est pas un problème," dit Dean. "Viens Harry, je t'accompagne dehors."

"Dean !" dit Bobby. "Mais c'est quoi ton plan ?"

Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, avec toute la tension qu'il y avait dans la pièce, mais tout ce que Dean fit, ce fut de regarder Bobby d'un air implorant pendant de longues secondes. Bobby soupira.

"Je ne cherche pas à mourir, Bobby, je te jure," ajouta Dean.

"Ouais, et je dis quoi à ton frère ?" demanda Bobby.

"Dis lui que j'ai besoin d'un jour ou deux, et que je reviendrais," dit Dean. "Il s'en foutra. Dis lui d'aller dans un motel et de s'amuser, et que je l'appellerai."

"Ouais, okay," dit Bobby. "Tu dois me promettre de revenir par contre."

"Peux pas faire ce genre de promesse et tu le sais," répondit Dean. Ils se levèrent, et Harry se sentit un peu gêné quand Bobby fit le tour du bureau pour prendre férocement Dean dans ses bras.

"Une bande d'idiots, tous les deux," marmonna Bobby en le relâchant, avant de se tourner vers Harry en tendant la main. "Ravi de vous rencontrer, Harry."

"Le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur," dit Harry.

"Allez. J'ai de la route à faire si je veux y arriver," dit Dean.

Harry jeta un dernier regard à la maison de Bobby Singer en suivant Dean vers la porte de derrière. C'était incroyable à quelle point elle correspondait aux Winchester. Harry pouvait dire que la maison avait été, à une époque, bien entretenue. Mais désormais tout était recouvert de livres de mythologie et d'armes ; toujours entretenue, mais seulement d'une façon purement pratique. Dean semblait chez lui ici, dans une vieille maison entourée de ferraille. Harry se demanda où il vivait quand Sam n'était pas là.

Dean s'arrêta près de sa voiture et tendit la main à Harry qui la prit sans hésitation. Mais il fut surpris quand Dean la tira vers lui pour l'enlacer d'un bras. Dean lui tapa deux fois le dos et le relâcha.

"Merci pour tout, Harry," dit Dean. "Je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans- enfin, tu vois... remercie bien Ron, Hermione et Drake pour moi aussi, okay ?"

"Bien sûr, Dean," dit Harry. "Mais... qu'est-ce que tu prévois exactement ? Je pourrais venir aussi ; peut-être que si la bague est pas suffisante-"

"Harry," le coupa-t'il en souriant tristement, "apprends quelque chose de tes ancêtres ; ne va pas voir la Mort, sauf si tu es prêt à mourir."

Harry regarda en arrière vers le porche, d'où Bobby les regardait, appuyé sur la porte. Puis il se retourna vers Dean.

"Et toi ?" demanda-t'il. Dean lui lança un regard confus. "Es-tu prêt à mourir ?"

Dean grimaça et passa la main dans ses cheveux courts.

"Harry... je sais que c'est le merdier," dit Dean. "Mais quand j'ai cru qu'il était revenu - j'aime Lisa et Ben, et je me suis dit, au bout du compte, que je m'en sortais bien. Mais c'était pas ma vie, je ne... J'étais pas à ma place. J'étais pas heureux, pas comme quand j'ai cru que Sam... et ils méritaient mieux que ça. J'ai juste... je peux plus vivre comme ça. Faut que je le sauve, ou que je meure en essayant, et ouais, c'est pas ce que je lui ai promis ; mais je peux pas... j'ai essayé, mais je peux pas... pas sans lui."

"J'ai l'impression que je me suis pointé chez toi avec un plan de suicide élaboré. Quel ami je suis..."

Dean étouffa un rire et secoua la tête.

"À part Cas, mec," dit-il, "t'es le meilleur ami que j'ai qui sois pas d'une façon ou d'une autre de la famille. cette chose qui prétend être mon frangin m'a presque fait tuer tellement de fois ces six derniers moi... et puis, au moins tu seras triste si je disparais."

"C'est pas drôle, Dean," dit Harry.

"Ouais, bah... je vais m'en sortir," dit Dean. "Je t'appelle, okay ?"

Harry hocha la tête, et recula quand Dean ouvrit sa portière et se glissa dans l'Impala. Dean lui fit un clin d’œil et agita la main avant de partir dans un nuage de poussière. C'était le problème avec tous les plans de dernière minute d'Harry ; ils avaient tendance à impliquer une très forte probabilité de décès, ce qui n'inspirait pas vraiment confiance.

"Est-ce que vous me détestez ?" demanda Harry suffisamment fort pour être entendu.

"Pas encore," répondit Bobby Singer. Harry hocha la tête en se retournant vers lui.

"Prévenez moi si vous changez d'avis," dit Harry. Bobby acquiesça.

Harry tira un presse-papier de son sac, regarda une dernière fois la route désormais déserte, et se prépara pour un voyage désagréable.

"_Portus_."


	6. Chapter 6

Une note interne se posa sur le bureau de Till juste quand il finissait la première tâche de sa pile de paperasse. Il leva la tête et jeta un œil autour de lui en se demandant si c'était une note générale, mais personne d'autre n'avait de grue en papier sur son bureau, et personne ne semblait non plus avoir remarqué qu'il en avait une. La grue battit des ailes d'impatience. Till la prit doucement dans sa paume et la regarda se déplier toute seule en un carré de papier avec quelques mots notés dessus.

_Till,_  
_Je vous prie de vous rendre à mon bureau dès que possible._  
_HP_

Till glissa prudemment le message dans sa poche et se leva. Peterson, de l'autre côté de l'allée, leva la tête en le voyant bouger, mais Till hocha simplement la tête et lui sourit. Perterson sourit à son tour et reprit son travail.

Till ne parlait pas beaucoup, et la plupart des gens s'y était habitué. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé en Angleterre, Till était un peu complexé par son accent. Quand il était à Durmstrang, on disait de lui qu'il avait une voix douce et presque féminine, mais parmi les gens parlant anglais, même avec cette voix, son accent faisait sonner tous ses mots trop tranchants. Dans son pays natal, on se moquait de lui parce qu'il était trop doux, et dans son pays d'adoption, il était complexé de ne pas l'être assez.

Malgré sa grande et mince silhouette, et ses cheveux d'un blond brillant, Till avait découvert qu'il pouvait traverser une pièce silencieusement et sans être remarqué. ce ne fut donc pas un surprise que personne ne fit attention à lui quand il traversa le couloir qui menait au bureau d'Harry.

"Salut Till," dit Zaf. "M. Potter dit que vous pouvez entrer."

"Tu sais pourquoi il veut me voir ?" demanda Till.

Zaf secoua la tête et pinça les lèvres, avant de sembler conclure quelque chose.

"Il a dit, euh... personne ne doit entrer dans son bureau avant que tu ne sortes. Qu'importe combien de temps tu y restes."

Till fronça les sourcils, encore plus confus qu'avant.

"Merci," dit Till. Il frappa d’abord à la porte, avant de rentrer ; malgré ce que Zaf avait dit, il ne pouvait simplement entrer dans le bureau de Harry Potter comme s'il avait tous les droits.

Quand il passa la tête par la porte, Harry lui sourit depuis derrière son bureau.

"C'était rapide ! Laissez moi deviner : paperasse ?" le salua Harry. Till hocha la tête et entra complètement dans la pièce avant de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui. "Asseyez vous," sourit Harry en indiquant la chaise devant son bureau.

Till s'assit avec gratitude. Il était plus grand qu'Harry quand ils étaient debout, et si Harry était assis, c'était encore pire. Il n'aimait pas ça. Harry était... Harry Potter. Till avait l'impression qu'être plus grand que lui était irrespectueux d'une façon ou d'une autre, même si la plupart des gens l'était.

"Parlez moi de votre éducation et de votre entraînement, Till," dit Harry, en souriant encore comme s'il était très content de le voir.

"J'ai étudié à Durmstrang, monsieur," dit Till. "Je me suis spécialisé en Potions, Sortilèges et Botanique. J'ai terminé tous mes cours avec euh... de très bonnes notes." Harry hocha la tête, Till prit ça comme un bon signe et continua. "Après avoir fini l'école, je me suis entraîné au plus grand hôpital sorcier de mon pays, pour devenir Guérisseur, monsieur."

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous a amené ici ?" demanda Harry. "Nous avons une lettre de recommandation de votre supérieur à l'hôpital, disant que vous étiez un excellent guérisseur. Si ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi êtes vous parti ?"

"C'est vrai," le rassura vite Till. "Je suis un très bon guérisseur, très bon ! Mais je... je n'ai pas aimé être guérisseur. Trop... ennuyeux. J'étais ennuyé. Rhume de poitrine ; veilles personnes qui n'étaient pas malades, juste vieilles... c'était toujours pareil. J'ai essayé de travailler les... accidents des urgences, et les choses étranges. C'était un petit peu mieux."

Till prit une grande inspiration, peu habitué à parler autant dans une autre langue, surtout à ce sujet. "Puis la guerre ; et les Mangemorts sont venus essayer de recruter ma famille, et nous ne voulions pas ça, et ils ont menacé ma sœur parce qu'elle est mariée à un moldu. C'est un homme bien. Les Mangemorts ont dit que le Ministère anglais était tombé, et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Voldemort prenne le pouvoir partout. Ils ont commencé à attaquer les gens, comme ma sœur et son mari. Et j'ai pensé qu'un guérisseur devrait prévenir les blessures, pas seulement les réparer. Et donc j'ai combattu les Mangemorts. Et puis la guerre était finie, et je suis retourner travailler... mais..."

"Mais vous aviez aimé vous battre," finit Harry. "Donc vous avez décidé de devenir Auror."

"Oui," acquiesça Till. "Auror, je peux faire les deux. Me battre, et si mes camarades sont blessés, je peux soigner. Mais c'était très dur de trouver un travail , parce que je n'ai pas étudié les bonnes choses, et les Aurors pensaient que j'étais... pas assez masculin, à cause de comment je parle. Ils ont dit, même les femmes sont plus hommes."*

"Je suis désolé d'entendre ça," dit Harry. "Est-ce pour ça que vous avez émigré ?"

"Quand j'ai entendu que vous étiez le chef des Aurors au Ministère anglais, j'ai pensé qu'il y avait une opportunité," répondit Till. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Harry lui posait ces questions. "On disait que vous engagiez beaucoup de nouvelles personnes, que vous jugiez bien les gens. J'ai aussi lu que vous avez grandi chez les moldus, et je sais par le mari de ma sœur que les moldus ont des guérisseurs dans leurs armées ; et donc vous alliez peut-être voir que je ferais un bon Auror."

"Vous l'êtes," sourit Harry. "Vous travaillez pour moi depuis presque 3 ans maintenant, et je n'ai eu aucune plainte."

"Alors pourquoi... euh, pourquoi vous vouliez me voir aujourd'hui ?"

"Est-ce que vous vous rappelez, il y a 2 ans, quand j'ai amené deux consultants pour entraîner les Aurors aux moyens de défenses non magiques contre les problèmes paranormaux moldus ?" demanda Harry au lieu de répondre à la question.

"Oui je me souviens," dit Till. "Les américains sans nom de famille."

"Sam et Dean," sourit Harry, rapidement. "Ils ont traversé beaucoup de choses ces deux dernières années. Récemment, Sam a vécu une expérience extrêmement traumatisante. Il a été... malade un moment ; euh, d'une façon unique. Mais Dean a trouvé comment le soigner, et Sam va mieux maintenant. Enfin, il est sensé allé mieux, mais il semble qu'il soit tombé dans un genre de profond sommeil. Il dort depuis 5 jours, et Dean est inquiet, naturellement. Il m'a demandé si je connaissais un guérisseur qui pourrait jet un œil à Sam.

"Il n'est pas déjà dans un hôpital ?" demanda Till. "Il devrait être dans un hôpital. Même endormi, une personne a besoin d'alimentation et d'eau."

"Non, il n'est pas à l'hôpital, et oui, je sais qu'il devrait," dit Harry. "C'est compliqué. Dean ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital. Donc j'ai dit que j’amènerais quelqu'un pour le voir. Till, accepteriez-vous de faire un rapide trajet vers l'Amérique avec moi pour voir Sam ?"

Till dévisagea Harry, en attendant qu'il ajoute 'avec une équipe de guérisseur de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste', mais Harry regardait seulement Till, et attendait.

"Pourquoi moi ? Vous êtes Harry Potter," dit Till. "Vous pourriez demander le meilleur Guérisseur de Ste Mangouste, ou... ou n'importe qui !"

"Mais j'ai confiance en _vous_," dit Harry. "Je vous ai dit que c'était compliqué. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un en sui j'ai toute confiance. En temps normal, quand ça concerne Sam et Dean, je n'implique que mes amis les plus proches ; et même là, seulement modérément. Malheureusement, il apparaît que très peu de mes amis ont poursuivis une carrière de guérisseur."

Till ne savait pas s'il devait exploser de fierté, ou être inquiet de ce qui rendait exactement les choses compliquées. C'était quelque chose de très connu que la confiance d'Harry était difficile à gagner, et que seulement quelques personnes l'avait. Till et Harry, tout bien considéré, n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il y avait les entretiens annuels, pendant lesquels Harry disait à Till qu'il faisait du bon travail, et Till disait qu'il aimait son boulot. Till avait participé à quelques missions avec Harry, mais toujours en équipe, et Till avait tendance à rester en arrière. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Harry l'avait remarqué plus que ça. Et pourtant, il venait de lui dire qu'il avait d'une façon ou d'une autre gagné sa confiance.

"Qu'es-ce qui complique ?" demanda Till.

Harry soupira et Till se rendit compte qu'il s'était préparé à cette question.

"Si vous acceptez de venir, nous devons partir maintenant, et de ce bureau," dit Harry. "Nous voyagerons par un portoloin transatlantique non enregistré directement vers la localisation de Sam. Une fois que nous aurons terminé, nous reviendrons ici avec le même portoloin. Vous devrez me donner votre parole que vous ne parlerez à absolument personne de ce voyage, ou des informations que vous aurez appris entre le moment où vous êtes entré dans ce bureau, et celui où vous le quitterez ensuite."

Till hocha la tête. Dans sa tête, il lista les faits : un voyage illégal en Amérique avec Harry Potter, pour aider deux hommes mystérieux et intimidants sans noms de famille et qui ne pouvaient pas, pour une raison ou pour une autre, chercher de l'aide dans un hôpital... C'était bien plus intéressant que diagnostiquer encore un rhume de poitrine à la maison.

"Je vais avoir besoin de mon équipement," dit Till.

Harry fit un grand sourire et tira un kit de guérisseur standard de sous son bureau. "S'il faut autre chose, dites le moi, je peux nous le faire envoyer."

"Peut-être une fois que j'aurais vu mon patient alors," dit Till.

"Il y a autre chose," dit Harry et regardant Till dans les yeux. "Je veux que vous vous rappeliez que les personnes que vous allez voir sont mes amis, et ils ne vous feront aucun mal, d’aucune façon ; mais ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère. Leurs ennemis sont plus grands que tous ceux à qui j'ai jamais fait face, et ça comprend Voldemort. Ils ont vu des choses que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer, et ils ont tous les deux traversé l'enfer. C'est dans votre intérêt d'être respectueux."

"Je comprends," dit Till.

"J'en doute," sourit Harry. Envoyant que Till fronçait des sourcils, il ajouta : "Mais je vous crois quand vous le dites, et c'est tout ce que je demande."

Dix minutes plus tard, Till posa le pied en Amérique pour la première fois de sa vie. Il regarda immédiatement les alentours, en se demandant où ils étaient ; ses espoirs d'être près d'une ville furent rapidement abandonnés quand il aperçu les lignes infinies de voitures en mauvais état et les quelques arbres qu'on voyait derrière.

"Désolé, c'est pas New-York," dit Harry.

Till haussa les épaules. Il était ici pour affaires, pas pour le plaisir.

La maison près d'eux était vieille et sale. Les fenêtres de l'étage étaient barrées, mais le rez-de-chaussé semblait abriter de la vie. Till suivit Harry vers la porte.

Un homme plus âgé avec une casquette de baseball et un t-shirt mité leur ouvrit la porte. Il semblait connaître Harry, mais il regarda Till avec méfiance.

"Bobby, voici mon médecin de terrain, Till," le présenta Harry. Till ne manqua pas le fait qu'il avait utilisé le terme moldu pour décrire le métier de Till, mais peut-être qu'ils faisaient les choses autrement en Amérique. "Till, voici Bobby Singer."

"Enchanté de vous rencontrer, M. Singer," dit Till en tendant la main.

"De même," répondit Bobby. Il serra fermement la main de Till avant de lui faire un genre de demi-sourire. Puis il se retourna vers Harry : "Les garçons sont au sous-sol, suivez-moi."

"Pas de tests ?" demanda Harry.

"Pas de tests," dit Bobby en leur souriant par dessus l'épaule tout en les guidant dans la maison. "Je dois dire, une voix comme ça, ça serait le parfait déguisement pour un démon, mais si c'en est un, il pourra pas s'approcher de Sam de toute façon."

Till ne dit rien alors qu'il suivait M. Singer et Harry dans un vieil escalier qui menait à la cave. Il se retrouva à espérer que cette cave puisse être secrètement un environnement hospitalier stérile, mais ce ne fut qu'une cave sale et humide. Il prit une grande inspiration et ignora tous ses instincts de guérisseur qui lui disait que ce n'était pas un endroit pour un patient comateux. Harry l'avait présenté comme médecin de terrain, ceci était visiblement le terrain, et pour une raison ou pour une autre ils ne pouvaient pas déplacer Sam.

En arrivant en bas des escaliers, Till aperçut une douce lumière qui passait derrière une porte de métal entrouverte, et il entendit un fredonnement.

"Dean ?" dit Bobby.

"On devrait mettre une radio ici," fit en réponse une voix grave, avec un étrange écho.

"Harry est là," dit Bobby. "Il a amené quelqu'un."

Dean apparut à la porte en s'essuyant les mains sur une serviette.

"Salut Harry," sourit-il.

"Comment tu va ?" demanda Harry.

"J'ai connu pire," dit Dean en haussant les épaules.

"Ça m'avance pas," dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Dean lui fit un petit sourire.

"Est-ce que tu comptes me présenter à Sven Svenson ?" demanda Dean en désignant Till de la tête avant de fourrer le bout de la serviette dans sa poche arrière.

"Oui, désolé," dit Harry. "Dean, voici Till, c'est un de mes Aurors, mais aussi un guérisseur qualifié. Till était déjà dans l'équipe quand toi et Sam nous avaient fait le cours."

"Oh," dit Dean en serrant la main de Till. "Désolé, je me souviens plus vraiment des gens qu'il y avait."

"Je ne m'y attendais pas," dit Till. "Je ne suis pas très mémorable."

"Je dirais pas ça," dit Dean en souriant. "Si je vous avais parlé, je me serais souvenu."

Till ne savait pas trop si c'était une insulte ou un compliment, donc il changea de sujet.

"Comment va Sam ?"

Dean perdit son sourire, qui fut remplacé par de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

"Venez," dit-il en se retournant pour ouvrir entièrement la grande porte en fer, "j'étais en train de le raser."

Till entra dans la pièce ronde en fer, choqué. Au milieu, Sam était étendu sur un lit de camp juste un petit peu trop petit pour lui. Des ombres lui passaient sur le visage à cause d'un ventilateur qui tournait doucement au dessus d'eux, mais Till repéra l'ombre persistante du pentagramme. Il reconnut aussi le dessin sur le sol, un autre piège à démons dans lequel Sam était en sécurité. Le niveau de protection n'était pas ce qui avait choqué Till. ce qui le choquait en revanche, c'était le sac de liquide transparent qui pendait au dessus de Sam, et qui gouttait dans un tube vers ses veines. Ce qui le choquait; c'était la rangée propre de points de sutures sur la grande blessure sur la jambe de Sam.

Des moldus.

Des moldus qui connaissaient les fantômes et les démons et comment se battre sans baguette.

Des Chasseurs.

Dean prit un pot d'eau posé près de la tête de Sam et le déplaça sur la table. Quand il eut le dos tourné, Harry croisa le regard de Till. Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et se souvint des conditions qu'Harry lui avait donné avant qu'ils ne partent. Il ralentit les battements de son cœur tout en se sortant cette nouvelle révélation de la tête, et posa le sac d'équipement près du lit de Sam.

"Vous voulez que je le déshabille d'abord ?" demanda Dean.

"Non," dit Till, "je vais faire le diagnostic d'abord." La blessure à la jambe devra être traitée. Till ne pouvait en conscience la laisser comme ça, mais la jambe du pantalon était déjà détruite ; ouverte jusqu'au genou. S'il n'y avait pas d'autres blessures, le patient pouvait resté habillé.

Till sortit sa baguette, et jeta un regard rapide à Harry et Dean. Ils hochèrent la tête, et il commença les sorts qui lui révèleraient les blessures internes et externes de Sam. Il murmura les sorts doucement, et lut les mots et les chiffres colorés qui apparaissaient dans les airs au dessus du corps de Sam. Les mots étaient écrits dans la langue maternelle de Till, donc quand il jeta un œil rapide à Dean, il ne fut pas surpris de le voir ne pas essayer de lire. Mais il réalisa que M. Singer était toujours prêt de la porte, et semblait lire en même temps que lui.

"Tu as eu des nouvelles de Cas ?" demanda Harry à Dean.

"Non, c'est ce que j'ai dit quand j'ai appelé ; j'ai essayé, mais il s'est pas pointé," bougonna Dean. "J'aurais cru qu'il se sentirait concerné aussi, mais je suppose qu'il a quelque chose d'important à faire."

"Tu disais que c'était le bazar," dit Harry. "Je suis sûr qu'il serait venu s'il avait pu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe exactement là-haut ?"

"Il en parle pas trop," répondit Dean. "Mais apparemment Raphaël essaye de relancer encore l'apocalypse, et bah, ça craindrait, évidemment."

"T'es pas sérieux," dit Harry. "Après tout ça... Tu crois qu'il a une chance d'y arriver ?"

Till leur lança un regard, quand ils se turent tous les deux, et il les vit qui regardaient tous deux Sam, très inquiets. Puis Dean haussa les épaules.

"Comme j'ai dit, Cas parle pas beaucoup."

"Il a une blessure sur sa tête," dit Till. "Vous le saviez ?"

"Ouais, il euh... s'est un peu battu avant... mouais," répondit Dean.

"A-t'il montré le moindre signe de commotion cérébrale ?" demanda Till avant de lancer un sort qui lui indiquerait le moindre gonflement du cerveau.

"Non," dit Dean. "Il saignait un peu, mais il était éveillé et conscient."

Till hocha la tête, le sort confirmant l'histoire de Dean. La blessure était facile à soigner, donc Till le fit.

"La blessure sur sa jambe," dit-il. "Je vais la soigner. Je peux le faire avec des sorts, ou des potions. Étant donné le temps que ça a été laissé- Euh, étant donné depuis quand il a cette blessure, je pense que les potions seraient mieux. Plus complètes dans le nettoyage de la blessure pour commencer. Êtes-vous d'accord avec ça ?"

"Vous pensez que mes points de sutures sont pas bon ?" demanda Dean. "J'ai utilisé du fil chirurgical."

Till regarda la blessure, et les points précis, et dût se rappeler que les moldus n'étaient pas des barbares, et qu'ils devaient faire avec ce qu'ils avaient.

"C'est très bon," dit Till. "De meilleurs points que je pourrais faire, mais ce serait bien de guérir tout complètement en une fois. Pas de cicatrices. Pas de risque d'infection. Vous voulez le garder dans cette pièce en sécurité, oui ? C'est en sécurité, mais peut-être pas aussi propre que un hôpital."

Dean acquiesça. "Si j'avais su que vous viendriez, j'aurais pris du fil dentaire au lieu du bon matos."

Till essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il était horrifié de cette idée. Il risqua un regard vers Harry, sui essayait visiblement de ne pas rire de sa réaction. Il se demanda si ça avait été une blague, mais Dean semblait sérieux.

"Je vous laisserais une potion," dit Till sans s’embarrasser de la violation du Secret, "pour la prochaine fois qu'un de vous aura besoin d'être cousu. Vous pouvez utiliser la potion à la place. Les moldus peuvent utiliser les potions, même s'ils ne peuvent pas en faire."

"Merci," sourit Dean. Till soupira de soulagement.

"Qu'est-ce qui a fait la coupure ?" demanda Till.

"Une hache," dit M. Singer depuis la porte.

"Il y avait de la rouille ?" demanda Till.

"Non, c'était ma bonne hache."

"Bien, ça c'est bien," dit Till.

Bobby Singer marmonna quelque chose et disparut vers la maison. Harry leva un sourcil. Dean haussa les épaules. Till se retourna vers son patient.

La potion qu'il décida d'utiliser en premier était une potion de nettoyage. Elle allait dissoudre les points et toute impuretés dans la blessure, sans abîmer la chair. Till la sortit du sac, ainsi qu'un linge propre et stérile, tandis que Harry et Dean poursuivaient leur conversation à voix basse. Till ne leur fut plus trop attention, après avoir entendu Harry demander s'il y avait eu des conditions à un accord quelconque.

Plutôt que de s'agenouiller sur le sol en béton, Till souleva la jambe blessée de Sam et s'assit au bout du lit. Il posa le pied chaussé de Sam sur sa poitrine et pencha la jambe pour pouvoir verser la potion directement dans la blessure. Une fois que la potion toucha sa peau, elle fut absorbée par la blessure et expulsée une dizaine de secondes plus tard, toutes les impuretés désormais contenues dans le liquide qui coulait le long du mollet de Sam. Till utilisa le linge pour l'essuyer doucement avant que ça ne coule sur le lit.

"C'est quoi ça ?" demanda Dean d'une voix soudain plus forte. Till releva la tête vers Dean, qui regardait avec inquiétude la blessure de Sam, tout en passant vraisemblablement inconsciemment la main dans les cheveux de Sam.

"Nettoyage," dit Till. "Pas douloureux. Plutôt agréable, comme un bain chaud."

Dean hocha la tête et continua à caresser les cheveux de Sam, comme s'il allait soudain se réveiller et avoir peur. Peut-être que ça se pouvait. Quand la blessure cessa de suinter, Till jeta le linge souillé au sol et leva la main en attirant dans baguette la potion de soin, qu'il attrapa dans les airs.

"Vous pouvez voir son âme ?" demanda soudain Dean. Till s'arrêta.

"Seuls les dieux peuvent voir les âmes," répondit Till. Dean fronça les sourcils.

"Donc, toutes ces vérifications... vous pouvez pas..." Dean hésita. Till ne savait pas ce qu'il essayait de demander.

"Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas physiquement pour Sam," répondit Till. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi il dort. Il ne montre aucun signe d'épuisement. Vous en avez plus, et pourtant vous êtes éveillé. Si le problème est avec son âme c’est au delà de mes capacités de guérisseur."

"Merde," grogna Dean en enlevant la main de la tête de Sam pour pouvoir attraper un verre de whisky dur la table. Till ouvrit la potion de soin et en versa quelques gouttes dans la blessure. La plupart des sorciers anglais utilisaient leurs baguettes tout en psalmodiant, mais Till avait appris l'ancienne méthode de masser la chair autour de la blessure avec ses doigts. Il laissait la magie passer de ses doigts au patient. Sa grand-mère avait insisté, ça soignait mieux ainsi.

"Tu penses qu'il a menti ?" demanda Harry à Dean. Till écoutait d'une oreille, en regardant la chair de Sam se ressouder doucement.

"Non," dit Dean. "Sam est bien là, c'est juste... un an et demi, Harry. Il était en bas un an et demi. Cas a dit... il a dit que Sam pourrait ne pas... qu'il pourrait être un légume. Si quatre mois ici c'est équivalent à 40 ans en enfer, qui sait combien de temps il a passé dans la cage de Lucifer ?"

Till bégayé dans son chant. La cage de Lucifer. Un an et demi. Il y avait un an et demi, Harry avait annoncé que l'apocalypse avait été empêchée. Ils avaient fait la fête. Quelques jours plus tard, une rumeur avait circulé. Un ami de Harry serait mort ; personne qu'ils connaissaient, mais apparemment cette personne était morte en service et avait sauvé beaucoup de monde.

"Mais tu as dit que la Mort voulait que vous continuiez à chasser," dit Harry. "Il a forcément soigné l'âme de Sam suffisamment pour-"

Harry s'interrompit, et Till jeta un œil, en quittant un instant la blessure à moitié guérie de Sam des yeux. Dean, semblait-il, secouait la tête en avalant une autre gorgée de whisky.

"Apparemment on peut pas soigner les âmes, pas comme ça," dit Dean. "Je lui ai juste demandé de... couper ce qui avait été abimer, mais il a dit qu'on pouvait pas... on peut pas faire ça à une âme."

"Non, couper une âme est une très très mauvaise idée," marmonna Harry. Il regarda Till, qui reprit précipitamment la potion pour en verser un peu plus dans la blessure avant de reprendre son chant à voix basse. Till massa la blessure, et pensa 'c'est l'homme qui a vaincu Lucifer, c'est l'homme qui nous a tous sauvé', et il se sentit soudain complètement insuffisant, puisque tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Sam, c'était de soigner ses blessures superficielles.

"Il a dit qu'à la place, il mettra ce mur dans l'esprit de Sam, avec tous les trucs mauvais derrière," continua Dean. "Mais que c'était pas parfait... comme un placo de merde, et que si Sam le grattait... bah ça serait pas bon."

3et bien, t'as pas à t'inquiéter alors," dit Harry.

"Il pourrait gratter en ce moment !" dit Dean en montrant la tête de Sam. "Je viens juste de le récupérer Harry. Je pensais qu'il était parti pour toujours, et puis il est revenu, mais c'était juste son putain de corps, et... putain et si ça avait pas marché et-"

"Ça a dû être un grand choc," dit Till en regardant la blessure de Sam enfin disparaître complètement.

"Quoi ?" fit Dean.

"De revenir dans son corps, d'être sauvé après tant de temps," dit Till. "Ça a dût être un grand choc, non ?"

"Je, ouais..." dit Dean. "Ouais, euh, c'est vrai ; je veux dire, probablement vrai."

"C'est pourquoi il dort," dit Till. "Quand quelqu'un reçoit un grand choc, il doit dormir pour récupérer, pour comprendre ce qui leur est arrivé. C'est normal. Plus grand le choc, plus on a besoin de dormir."

"Vous croyez ?" demanda Dean en regardant le visage endormi de Sam.

"Oui, il est en bonne santé, et fort," dit Till. Il reposa avec précaution la jambe de Sam sur le matelas, et se leva. Il tira les lambeaux de tissus du jean détruit de Sam de sous son mollet, pour ne pas le gêner. Il regarda le tissu ensanglanté et fronça les sourcils. Il regarda plus haut et vit que le t-shirt de Sam était aussi sale, et que ses cheveux étaient un peu gras, de ne pas avoir été lavés depuis quelques jours.

"Un problème, doc ?" demanda Dean.

"Voulez-vous que je vous aide à le laver tant que je suis là ?" demanda Till. "J'ai l'entraînement, et avec la magie, on n'aurait pas à le faire quitter cette pièce. Je peux le nettoyer et réparer son jean aussi."

"Vraiment ?" dit Dean. "Euh, ça serait top, ouais."

Till sourit et regarda vers Harry, qui lui souriait aussi, sans bouger de là où il était. Till attendit. Harry lui lança un regard perdu, et Dean aussi.

"Monsieur," dit Till. "Seuls la famille et le guérisseur peuvent être dans la pièce quand un patient est déshabillé, par pudeur."

"Oh !" dit Harry avant de battre rapidement en retraite vers la porte. "Je vais, euh, je vais... aller, euh, faire du café."

Dean sourit à Till une fois qu'Harry fut parti.

"Tu viens de mettre L'�Élu à la porte," dit-il. "Pas peur de perdre ton boulot ?"

"Le patient est la personne la plus importante de la pièce," dit Till. "Je pense qu'on est d'accord que c'est particulièrement vrai dans le cas de Sam."

Dean sourit.

Ils travaillèrent efficacement, en bougeant Sam aussi peu que possible. Till utilisa la magie pour laver les cheveux de Sam et réparer ses cheveux. Ils utilisèrent la petite bassine que Dean avait pris pour raser Sam avant que Till n'arrive et quelques serviettes que Dean avait sous la main. Puis Till lança un sort de chaleur sur les vêtements de Sam tandis qu'ils le rhabillaient avec précaution ; ce n'était pas idéal d'avoir un patient dans un sous-sol humide.

Tandis qu'ils travaillaient, Dean posa des questions à Till, s'il avait une famille. Till lui parla donc de sa sœur et de son mari. Dean lui parla un peu de Sam, surtout des anecdotes sur son enfance. Till avait du mal à imaginer le grand homme musclé endormi comme étant le même garçon studieux et étrange que Dean insistait qu'il avait été.

Till demanda à Dean ce qu'état le sac de fluide translucide qui gouttait dans Sam ; il ne savait pas grand chose de la médecine moldue. Dean lui expliqua, et Till fut impressionné de l'ingéniosité. Il prit quelques potions de son sac, et les lui laissa, ainsi que des instructions écrites avec attention sur la façon de les utiliser.

Enfin, ils laissèrent Sam et montèrent les escaliers, et retrouvèrent Harry assis avec Bobby Singer qui parlaient de monstres. Harry lança à Till un regard interrogateur, et Till hocha la tête. Harry se leva.

"Bien, on est là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que ça soit suspect," dit Harry. "J'ai été ravi de discuter avec vous Bobby. Dean, je suis désolé qu'on n'ait pas pu réveiller Sam."

"Ouais, moi aussi," dit Dean. "Mais c'était cool que tu amènes le doc quand même, et il a peut-être raison ; peut-être que Sam a juste besoin d'absorber le choc en dormant."

"Si il ne se réveille pas dans la prochaine semaine, on pourra essayer de le forcer," dit Till. "Mais je ne le recommande pas, puisque c'est difficile pour l'esprit, et vous avez dit que son esprit pourrait être fragile. C'est mieux qu'il se réveille seulement quand il est prêt."

"Ouais," acquiesça Dean. "Merci. Faut que je te dise, vous avez une super voix pour un docteur ; carrément apaisante. Vous pourriez me dire qu'il me reste que deux semaines à vivre, et je penserais quand même que tout va bien se passer."

"Merci," dit Till en rougissant, "mais je ne suis plus docteur ; Auror maintenant, et 'médecin de terrain'. Être docteur était... ennuyeux."

"Peut-être que vous aviez pas les bons patients," sourit Dean.

"Hey hey, c'est un de mes meilleurs ; essaye de ne pas le convaincre de partir," rit Harry avant de se reprendre et d'ajouter : "Reste en contact Dean, préviens moi dès qu'il se passe quelque chose, ou s'il ne se passe rien, même."

"Promis," dit Dean. Il attira Harry contre lui d'un bras, puis serra fermement la main de Till. "Merci d'avoir pris soin de mon frère, Doc."

"C'est le moins que je puisse faire," dit Till, puis il ajouta, très sincère, "Merci."

Dean lui lança un regard confus. À côté, Harry activa le Portoloin, et Till tendit rapidement la main pour la poser dessus.

Trois, deux, un... Les deux Chasseurs, la pièce poussiéreuse, la vieille maison au milieu de la case, et le héros invisible dans la cave disparurent dans le flou alors que Till était précipité dans l'espace, pivotant à grande vitesse , ses cheveux blonds lui fouettant le visage. La température baissa à un degré presque insupportable, et l'estomac de Till lui remonta dans la gorge, avant de redescendre à ses pieds. Juste quand il pensa ne plus pouvoir le supporter, il arrêta de tourner et se retrouva sur un sol solide, et le bureau de Harry l'entoura soudain.

Il s'écroula en arrière sur la chaise devant le bureau de Harry, tandis que celui-ci chancelait vers son fauteuil. Till décida qu'il n'aimait pas les Portoloins transatlantiques.

"Deux heures," dit Harry. "Prend le temps de retrouver tes esprits, mais après il vaudrait mieux que tu retournes à ton bureau."

Till hocha la tête.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens des conditions que je t'ai donné ?" demanda Harry.

Till hocha lentement la tête. Il ne pourrait dire à personne où il était, ou avec qui, ou ce qu'il avait appris. Il ne pourrait dire à personne qu'il avait rencontré celui qui avait vaincu Lucifer, qu'il avait soigné ses blessures et l'avait lavé. Il ne pourrait dire à personne qu'il avait voyagé vers une maison abimée entourée de voitures abimées, habitée par des hommes abimés. Des hommes qui avaient sauvés le monde, sauvés tout le monde, et pourtant qui portaient des vêtements déchirés, et qui avaient appris à se soigner seuls parce que personne d'autre ne le ferait. Till ne pourrait dire à personne qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les aider, et que ce n'était pourtant pas assez, pas même proche de ce qu'ils méritaient.

"Qu'est-ce que je dis ?" demanda Till.

"Dis qu'on discutait de si des révisions devaient être faites dans le kit des Soigneurs pour les missions de terrain," dit Harry.

"Des révisions au kit des Soigneur ?" demanda Till.

"Tu penses qu'il en faut ?" demanda Harry.

"Non," dit Till.

"Je suis d'accord. Ravi d'avoir pu discuter de ça en détail. Tu peux retourner à ton travail maintenant," sourit Harry.

"Oh," dit Till en se levant pour partir.

"Till," dit encore Harry. Till se retourna. "Merci."

"Non," dit Till. "Merci à _vous_."

Ça avait été un honneur et un privilège.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> avertissement de l'auteur : Bien que Till soit scandinave, je ne suggère pas que les pays scandinaves soient misogynes/homophobes, ni que l'accent de Till soit supposé être un accent d'un pays scandinaves. Till est en fait né et a grandi dans un pays d'Europe de l'Est qui restera sans nom ; l'anglais est sa troisième, quatrième, ou peut-être même cinquième langue.
> 
> note de la trad : fucking small talk qu'on peut pas vraiment traduire en français. Ça fait un moment que ça m'agace... Comment traduire "nice to meet you" qui est hyper courant dans les pays anglo-saxons en français ?? On dit PAS "ravi de vous rencontrer" en dehors de certaines occasions un peu formelles !!! RAAAAAA


	7. Chapter 7

Étant donné qu'Harry savait que Dean s'en tenait à rester chez Bobby jusqu'à ce que Sam se réveille, il utilisait le miroir tous les soirs pour prendre des nouvelles. Il semblait que Dean l'avait seulement posé sur le bureau de Bobby, parce que parfois c'était lui qui répondait, en disant que Sam dormait toujours et que Dean 'tenait le coup' et c'était tout. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Harry ressentit un pic d'adrénaline dans ses veines quand il entendit son nom sortir de sa poche un soir, presque une semaine après qu'il ait emmené Till voir les Winchester.

Il tira le miroir de sa poche. Ginny, assise à côté de lui sur le canapé, ferma le livre qu'elle lisait et se redressa. Les enfants continuèrent à jouer de l'autre côté de la pièce ; ce n'était pas tellement inhabituel que Harry reçoive un appel dans la soirée après tout.

"Dean ?" demanda-t'il en ouvrant le miroir, attendant les trois terriblement longues secondes qu'il fallut au visage de Dean pour apparaître. Il souriait. Dean souriait très grand.

"Chhh, regarde," dit Dean avant de détourner le miroir de lui. Harry vit le mur du bureau de Bobby, puis la porte ouverte vers la cuisine, et puis... puis il vit la grande silhouette de Sam qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, prenant une assiette dans un placard, et de la nourriture du réfrigérateur. Harry se retint de l’appeler, et il sentit Ginny retenir sa respiration à côté de lui.

Sam fredonnait un peu faux pour lui-même, puis s'arrêta et sans se retourner, lança :

"Hey Dean, tu veux du jambon blanc ou du jambon de pays dans ton sandwich ?" et tout en parlant, il ouvrit un des paquets qu'il avait devant lui et le renifla. Puis il en ouvrit un autre et fit la même chose, mais recula immédiatement la tête. "T'inquiète ! T'auras du jambon de pays."

Harry vit Sam se retourner pour jeter ce qui était sans doute le jambon blanc dans la poubelle, avant d'apercevoir Dean du coin de l’œil.

"Oh, t'étais là," dit-il. "Pourquoi t'as pas- Qu'est-ce que-"

"Harry," dit Dean. "C'est Harry. Viens dire bonjour."

Sam sourit, sourit vraiment ; et Harry sur que ça avait marché.

Sam prit le miroir à Dean, faisant trembler un peu l'image. À côté d'Harry, Ginny s'écarta brusquement et essuya une larme. Harry ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

"Salut Harry, comment ça va ?" demanda Sam.

"Super bien," dit-il. "Tout va parfaitement bien. Et toi ?"

"Bien," dit Sam. "Je euh, Dean a dit que j'étais pas là pendant un an et demi, mais je me souviens- euh, je me souviens de rien, juste euh, tomber. Je me souviens d'être tombé, et puis je me suis réveillé ici ; et Bobby est vivant, et Cas aussi apparemment."

"C'est super," dit Harry. "Le mu-"

"Ouais," interrompit Dean. "J'espère qu'il ne se souviendra jamais de _rien_."

Harry s'arrêta en comprenant ce que Dean voulait dire.

"Oh," fit-il. "Oui, bien sûr, exactement. Tu t'en sors bien."

"Dean m'a dit que c'était ton idée de parler à la Mort, Harry," dit Sam. "Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Je lui ai dit de pas-"

"Je sais, mais tu ne m'avais rien dit à moi," dit Harry. "Et puis c'est pas comme si je l'avais forcé, alors ne m'en veux pas. En plus, tu vas vraiment essayer de me faire croire que t'es pas content ?"

"Non," dit Sam. "Je suis content. Je suis... merci, Harry. Je le pense. Même si je me souviens pas... Je pensais jamais plus... Quand je suis tombé, je pensais vraiment que c'était fini, et..."

Dean se racla la gorge.

"Je suis seulement content que tu ailles bien maintenant, Sam," dit Harry.

"Samdean ?" fit soudain une voix de l'autre côté du salon. Harry releva la tête et vit ses trois enfants qui le regardaient.

"Tu veux dire bonjour aux enfants ?" demanda Harry à Sam dans le miroir, tout en faisant signe à ses enfants d'approcher.

"Ouais, bien sûr," dit Sam. Harry tourna le miroir vers les enfants qui s'étaient alignés devant lui.

"Salut les gars, vous vous souvenez de Sam, hein ?"

"Salut Sam," dit James.

"Samdean ! T'es revenu !" sourit Albus.

"Bonjour," dit prudemment Lily.

"Wow, salut," sourit Sam. "Dis donc, vous êtes tellement grands maintenant ! Est-ce que c'est la petite Lily ? J'arrive pas à croire- Je veux dire, Dean a dit que ça faisait un an et demi, mais c'est une chose de l'entendre, et de-... juste, wow."

"Tu étais parti," dit James. "Et ça faisait peur, mais j'ai pas eu peu."

"Non ?" dit Sam, un peu égaré.

"Non," dit James. "Lily avait peur, mais j'ai été courageux. Je vais être à Gryffondor comme Papa."

"On dirait bien," dit Sam.

"Avais pas peur," bouda Lily. "Moi giffondor aussi."

"Très bien," dit Harry. "Je vous ai pas dit de venir pour vous disputer, vous pouvez retourner jouer si vous avez fini de parler à Sam, mais dites au revoir avant."

"Ok, salut Sam," dit James.

"Au revoir," dit consciencieusement Lily.

"Guéris vite !" dit Albus avant d'embrasser ses doigts puis de les coller sr le miroir.

"Albus," soupira Harry en nettoyant le miroir avec sa chemise.

"Joli ventre, Harry," dit Sam.

"Désolé," dit Harry. "Je pense qu'Albus est un peu perdu quant à où tu étais exactement."

"Probablement pas un mal," sourit Sam. "Remercie le pour le bisou magique, en tout cas. Je pense que la dernière fois que j'en ai eu un, j'avais 5 ans."

Harry rit.

*

Plus tard ce soir-là, quand Harry bordait Albus, il ne put résister à demander.

"Albus ?" dit-il. Le garçon releva la tête des illustrations qu'il étudiait dans le livre qu'Harry lui avait lu.

"Oui papa ?" dit-il, en posant son doigt sur l'elfe dessiné, comme pour le maintenir en place.

"Pourquoi tu as dit à Sam de guérir vite ?" demanda Harry. Albus le regarda comme s'il était incroyablement stupide.

"Parce qu'il est blessé," dit Albus.

"Comment est-ce qu'il est blessé ?" demanda Harry.

"Il a du sang partout," dit Albus, "mais il a pas encore remarqué, alors c'est pas si grave."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand il va s'en rendre compte ?" demanda Harry, en essayant de garder une voix égale et calme.

"Je sais pas," fit Albus en haussant les épaules. "Tu te souviens quand j'ai marché sur le jouet de Lily et j'ai eu mal au pied ?"

Harry hocha la tête, en se rappelant que Albus avait boité stoïquement en descendant la moitié des escaliers, mais dès qu'il avait vu la trace de sang derrière lui, il avait immédiatement éclaté en gros sanglots.

"Peut-être comme ça ?" dit l'enfant.

"Oh," dit Harry. "Est-ce que tu sais quand ça va arriver ?"

"Papa," fit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel, "je vois pas le futur."

"C'est vrai," dit Harry, "c'était bête de ma part." Il changea de stratégie. "Est-ce que tu crois que Sam ira mieux ?"

"Je lui ai fait un bisou magique," dit Albus.

"Oui, mais des fois ça ne-" et Harry s'interrompit, parce que Albus lui lançait un regard perdu et inquiet. Il réalisa que son fils n'avait jamais eu à imaginer une blessure qu'un bisou magique ne réparerait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu ses amis mourir, ni entendu les derniers hurlements de ses parents dans ses rêves, et Harry allait s'assurer que ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Peut-être qu'il a besoin de bisous de plus que juste moi," suggéra Albus.

Harry sourit, et regarda le fils qui lui ressemblait le plus ; cheveux brun, yeux verts, la seule différence étant les tâches de rousseur sur son nez, et l'innocence due au fait qu'il grandissait dans une famille aimante. Harry n'était pas prêt à lui arracher la moindre parcelle de cette innocence.

"Je t'aime," dit-il.

"Je sais papa," dit Albus. "Je t'aime aussi." Il lui lança un regard en plissant le front. "Tu as besoin d'un moment ?"

"Oui, j'ai besoin d'un moment," dit Harry, et Albus se décala dans son lit, pour que son père puisse s'allonger à côté de lui. Albus retourna à son livre.

"Dis moi comment l'histoire finit," demanda Harry.

Albus sourit et montra l'image de l'elfe dans son livre.

"L'elfe et le nain deviennent ami," dit Albus, "et ils ont plein d'aventures ensemble. Ils grimpent une montagne, et vont dans une caverne, et dans une forêt, et ils se battent contre des méchants, et ils aident leurs amis quand ils ont des problèmes. Et puis ils vivent heureux pour toujours."

"C'est une bonne fin," dit Harry.

Albus hocha la tête.

Alors qu'Albus essayait de lire la légende sous le dessin, Harry pensa à Sam et Dean. Il se demanda combien de temps ils avaient avant que le mur de Sam ne tombe ; avant qu'il ne voit le sang, comme disait Albus. Il se demanda comment c'était possible que son fils puisse voir une image aussi dérangeante, alors que tout ce que lui voyait, c'était Sam, en bonne santé, heureux et sain et sauf. Il pensa aux fins, et à s'il serait vraiment possible pour les Winchester d'en avoir une heureuse.

"Dans la... sombre... val-lée, les voi... les voyageurs... s'arrét-èrent se reposer pour la nu- nuit," lit Albus tout haut, avant de se tourner en souriant vers Harry.

"C'est bien," le félicita-t'il.

"Dans la sombre vallée, les voyageurs s'arrêtèrent se reposer pour la nuit," répéta Albus, avant de regarder son père en souriant à nouveau, "et le jour finit heureux pour toujours." Il referma le livre d'un coup.

"Et le reste du livre ?" demanda Harry en montrant les pages non lues.

"C'est le futur," dit Albus. "Aujourd'hui, ils vivent heureux pour toujours dans la sombre vallée."

"Mais-" dit Harry.

"Va te coucher papa," dit Albus en levant les yeux au ciel, "si on reste debout pour savoir ce qu'il se passe après, on ira jamais dormir."

Harry sourit, embrassa son fils et suivit son conseil. De quoi que sera fait le futur, Harry aura certainement besoin de repos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter !!
> 
> Je vous annonce une pause officielle (contrairement à toutes les autres, qui étaient plutôt involontaires...) dans la traduction. Pas trop longue, normalement, mais une vraie pause. J'ai une autre fic en route (une à moi, pas une trad) et j'aimerais avancer dessus avant de me remettre à l'Univers Dément.  
Pas d'inquiétude, je reviendrais, j'aime trop cette série et travailler dessus !!  
L'auteur est aussi en train de publier une suite à sa série Des hommes de Légendes. Peut-être que je traduirais cette 3ème partie (une fois qu'elle sera finie en VO) avant de me remettre à l'Univers Dément. On verra :)
> 
> A très bientôt !  
Klouh


End file.
